In the pharaohs eyes
by Isis-light
Summary: "Your highness, this thing was caught in the road stealing, not to mention of the several attempts the guards have had to fend her off from entering the palace." The guard held me in place as I knelt on the ground before him. "Is this true?" the pharaoh asked with a strong voice that held authority. A smirk graced my face before I turned to look at him... Atem x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own yu-gi-oh, no matter how much I'd like to but I don't.**

Chapter one: Insight

Once or twice I sighed with my hand glued to my aching forehead. It was unfortunate that nowadays being a thief didn't pay so well. Actually being a thief never paid at all, some moments you'd get just enough to ensure you have something to eat for dinner; other times you'd barely have enough for a fruit.

I should up my standards and at least steal from people who won't even notice its missing.

I lifted my shirt just below my breast and traced over the bruise that formed over night. At least nothings broken, better yet at least I'm alive.

Yes, being a thief really doesn't pay so well. Either way beggars can't be choosers or rather thieves.

My stomach growled rather rudely, I grabbed my over-coat and wrapped it around myself before heading out into the Egyptian sun.

The roads were busy as per usual; people trying to bargain lower prices whilst others urging people into their shops to pay steep prices and children running around happily. I raised my hand to shield my eyes as I attempted to look at the blazing sun, I mean it's not possible for humans to look directly at the sun. It's very ironic that some moments we wish the sun would go away and other times we'd beg for it to- oof!

I almost fell to the ground but quickly regained my balance and looked down to see a little boy had run into me.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said and smiled up to me; I raised my hand to him and noted that he flinched, shutting his eyes tightly. I lightly touched his cheek and crouched to his level, smiling at him.

"You should find your parents, it's not safe for you to be in a crowded place alone child." I said to him and walked away.

Covering my face I continued walking until I saw a potential victim coming in my direction. I walked in line with him until I bumped into him and 'accidentally' fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going wench!" the man shouted; I slowly nodded with my back turned to him.

"My dear apologies." I responded and continued on my way with a smirk on my face, I turned back once more to see the man searching frantically in his pockets for his wallet. As I turned forward I bumped into someone, I looked up to see a Palace guard.

Oh Ra!

I kept my head down and bowed as an apology, I could feel his intense glare on me as I walked past him but he immediately pulled my back by my arm to face him.

"You seem familiar woman, what's your maiden name?" he asked me, I have history with several guards as I have tried to break into the palace on several occasions but have never really been able to get past the gate as the place is constantly guarded heavily.

"Sir I do believe I have no business with you, so if you don't mind I'll take my leave." I tried to pry my arm away from him but he abruptly pulled my over coat off and yanked my head backwards by my hair so that he could get clear view of my face. His eyes widened significantly and I quickly punched him in the gut before making my get away, I heard him curse and soon enough I heard more footsteps.

Great, I'm hungry and now I'm being chased. As said before, being a thief really doesn't pay so well.

I continued running but to my luck I tripped over a rock, I quickly picked myself up and ran even faster but by then I had a rope around my neck and was pulled back violently.

"Aargh!" I choked and the back of my head met the guard's chest.

"Now we've got you. Let's see what the pharaoh will have to say about you." He whispered into my ear whilst I gasped for breath. I attempted to scratch his face but due to my lack of air the strength I once had to fight back diminished and I was more focussed on breathing. He placed a blindfold o'er my eyes so I could not see a thing.

"Let-me-b-breath-a-and I'll-go-w-with-you-q-quietly." I negotiated but unfortunately he found it humorous.

"Haha! 'Go with me quietly', woman whether or not you'll be going with me quietly or with protest needn't matter but... I'll let you breath." He loosened his hold on me but still kept it so I could not escape; very soon I was led to the palace.

This was my first time getting past the gates of the palace, so I imagined what the design of the place would be. He pushed me forward as stimulus for me to walk faster; I shrugged and continued at my same pace.

"You expect I walk faster and yet you blindfold me, would you prefer I walk into a brick wall or shall you guide me to my fate."

"Very saucy are you huh? I should personally have dealt with you as thanks for the scar you graced me with." He said to me; I smirked as I remembered the 'encounter' we shared at one moment.

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten Narumon? Perhaps all the years of thievery have made my memory shorten."

He jerked on the robe around my neck, pulling me to a halt and told me to wait. After a few seconds he came back and dragged me inside, the room went dead silent before I heard a voice.

"What is this about? I needn't be bothered with petty issues today." It sounded male; I turned my head to the side as I tried to decipher what this person look like. Curse this blindfold!

Narumon kicked the back of my knees causing them to bend forward and hit the ground; I could tell that he knelt down as well because the tenseness around my neck by the rope dropped.

"My king trust this is an issue you'd like to deal with." He said.

King? Does he mean... the pharaoh? I'm standing in front of the pharaoh or rather... kneeling in front of the pharaoh. I'm done for, no wonder this guard seemed so happy to want to catch me. He wants me executed.

"Go on." I heard him say.

"Your highness, this **thing** was caught in the road stealing, not to mention of the several attempts the guards have had to fend her off from entering the palace." Narumon held me in place as I knelt on the ground before him.

"Is this true?" the pharaoh asked with a strong voice that held authority. A smirk graced my face, although I could not see him at present I imagined what he'd look like at that moment.

"Aaah, but the truth is in the eyes of the beholder. Why ask when you've already been told?"

"What is your name?" he asked

"I was raised to look into the eyes of those I'm speaking to, it's very discourteous not to. Wouldn't you agree?"

Narumon yanked hard on my rope, there must be a burn mark from the rope by now. "Pharaoh, I apologize for her haughtiness. If you will, she will be dealt with accordin-."

"Take off the blindfold and remove the rope, people aren't animals." He demanded and obediently the guard obliged.

"You should do this more often," I whispered with a smirk on my face to the guard, who I could tell was gritting his teeth in frustration. He pulled on it hard as a gesture to tell me I was slowly grating his patience.

I gave my eyes time to adjust to the lighting in the room, my eyes ventured from the walls to the throne where I was met by a very attractive image. I took a deep breath in as my deep brown eyes met his amethyst eyes, I had heard the pharaoh was handsome but I'd also heard he was hideous and greedy.

He held a frown upon his face as he gazed down at me. I'd never seen that much gold adorn a person's body in my entire life that must be enough to buy at least two mountains. I found that I was staring too long for comfort and turned away with a defiant look on my face.

I could hear his footsteps as he drew closer to me; he knelt to my level and used his index finger to turn my head to face him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me your name." He applied emphasis on every word and his diction was perfect.

"It appears I was born nameless, pharaoh." I quirked an eyebrow and he twitched in frustration before standing up and walking back to his throne.

"Then would the nameless thief be sentenced to death?" he asked as suggestion, I gasped then frowned at him as I realized he was just taunting me.

"Unfortunately death is not an option for me, anything else you perhaps had in mind?"

Narumon now deciding it was a perfect moment to demonstrate his loyalty to pharaoh decided to yank on my hair, pulling my head backwards.

"Dare you speak rudely to the king, insolent little wench!" he shouted in my face whilst I tried to pull his hand away from my hair. No wonder mother had never entertained me having long hair.

"Unhand me!" I finally shouted and twisted his arm, getting him into a hold with his arm behind his back and me keeping it there firmly. Almost immediately the other guards took arms and held them pointing towards me ready to attack at my slightest move.

Slowly realizing my absolute defeat if I pursued a fight, I let go of Narumon to have him backhand me as soon as my hold gave in. I hit the ground but just as quickly got up and brought my face to his threateningly.

"I dare you strike me once more!" I spoke with venom dripping from my voice; the pharaoh clearly found it amusing as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I had no idea that thief's had sharp tongues." I turned my focus back to the pharaoh with anger still fuelled inside. "Take her to a prison cell," he commanded and I was dragged out of the room.

* * *

**Yep that's chapter one, relax. As ambiguous as it was it will get better... hopefully. Please review whether I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Don't look too far

Yes, just sitting in a cell doing nothing. No wonder people would go insane, this is unbearable!

I turned to see a guard standing static and emotionless, "This must drive you insane sometimes, doesn't it?"

Silence.

"Won't you respond to a word I say?"

Silence.

I turned away realizing he wouldn't speak, I have better things to do like figuring out how to escape from here. That's when I noticed keys dangling from his side, I quirked an eyebrow and smirked. I walked up to the bars and looked directly at him.

"What's your significance?" I asked him

"Excuse me?" I finally got a response from him! Just keep the conversation going for a while.

"I mean look at you, you don't seem to hold any value except being a prison guard. Even a regular palace guard is-" I immediately jolted backwards as he lunged forward towards me in an attempt to grab me. I smirked at him before he pulled away and returned to maintain his silence.

I turned to face the wall, placing the keys I had nabbed from him in my shirt.

"My apologies, I didn't know I overstepped my boundaries." I pretended to be sincere. "You should rest, you don't look all that well, you must over work yourself to such degrees. A guard certainly does more than the pharaoh himself."

He raised an eyebrow to me "One moment you tell me how useless I am and now you tell me I need rest because of the work I do. What has brought about this change?"

"Nothing of course-" I shrugged and sat back down. I yawned loudly and made tiring noises; slowly I noted how lethargic the guard was getting as he sat down as well and soon drifted off to sleep. "-Except the mere fact that I'm getting out of here,"

There are so many keys here, how am I supposed to get the right one, just perfect. I tried one key after another until...

Click!

Yes! Time for my grand escape, I slowly slid the door open and threw the keys on his body. "Thank you very much,"

I wandered around the palace hoping to go unseen, great its midday and I haven't even had breakfast. Damn that Narumon! When I see him I'll be sure to leave him another scar as token of my appreciation.

"Hey you there!" I heard a voice from behind me and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yes?" I hadn't turned to face him, hoping he wouldn't recognise me. I heard footsteps drawing closer to me.

"What are you doing inside the palace?" he asked and that's when I had an idea. I turned back to him.

"I-I'm sorry, I was looking for the k-kitchen and needed d-direction as I am l-lost. The palace is a big p-place f-for me t-to wander around." I spoke shyly with my head tilted downwards; I could feel the intensity as he glared down at me.

"Walk straight and turn in at the first right entrance you see." He informed me then turned his back and moved into his position; I walked into the direction in which he told. The kitchen was huge and had so much food! How was it possible that pharaoh would be able to eat all this.

"And you are?" a woman asked me whilst she peeled an apple. She hadn't appeared to be neither too old but neither too young.

"Nobody, I best be on my way." I said quickly and turned to walk out as I noticed other cooks staring at me.

"Sit," the woman commanded and I complied, she placed a plate of fresh cut fruits in front of me "Eat. I know you must be hungry, being in the prison since daylight."

"How'd you-" my eyes widened before she turned away.

"I was there when you were brought in to see the pharaoh, now hurry child you must eat and leave. It amazes me how you were able to get out of your cell but your freedom will be short lived if you don't hurry."

I nodded my head and ate quickly. "Now there are guards stationed all over the area, there is a door in the back it will lead you out. Use it." She said to me and urged me through.

"Why do you help me?" I asked her and she smiled to me.

"You reminded me of my daughter,"

I cringed "I shouldn't,"

At the end of the exit I fell into a dirt field, that old woman was actually helping me. I kind of expected this to be a trap I mean people don't help other people unless they expect something in return. I looked up and noticed the prince was staring down from the balcony but not at me.

He looked on Egypt, the setting sun shining on his face. He had a soft look on his face, someone else joined him. A taller man who was dressed in gold and blue, he placed his hand over pharaoh shoulder. They appeared to be talking but soon they stopped as...

They turned to look at me!

I waved at them from below, I heard the man beside pharaoh shout something but I couldn't hear what it was then I saw guards heading out. I ran towards the tree nearest the wall and began climbing it; I was high enough so I reached out and latched myself onto the wall. Lifting myself up I stood and gave one more look at the prince and his friend beside him, giving them a one more wave I back flipped off the other side of the wall.

"Halt the guards." Pharaoh said to Seto and he raised his hand to command them to stop their chase.

"Pharaoh should we chase after her?" he asked and Atem shook his head, no. "Forgive me for questioning but why not?"

"She'll be back, if this holds any value to her." He responded and opened his hand revealing the gold necklace he had swiped from around her neck when he had questioned her.

I ran into the streets, smiling I must be the first to ever enter the palace, be put into prison and escape all in one day. I reached into my shirt to kiss my good luck necklace.

Not there.

I searched my neck frantically, earning me awkward looks. Where'd that thing go? I know I had it the entire time, could it have slipped out somehow? No, that's not possible. Perhaps...

"That man! He stole it from me!" I turned back to look at the palace, I can't go back now. The guards are probably waiting to catch me like a fly. I'll have to go at night; it's easier to hide in the dark. "See, this is why I hate thieves!"

For now I need to rest a while, I walked home and collapsed onto my 'bed' that comprised of several blankets placed on the ground and quickly I was drawn to sleep...

"Zarabi maintain concentration!" The woman slapped her ten year old daughter across the face, her brown eyes narrowed with frustration and her short brown hair blowing with the wind as she glared at her daughter who wasn't trying hard enough.

"I am!" her daughter shouted only to receive another slap on the other side of her face.

"Are you getting angry Zarabi?" her mother questioned, one importance of being able to fight was also to contain anger. "I ask once more are you getting angry Zarabi?!"

Zarabi took deep breaths as she had been told, keeping her eyes shut tight as her cheeks burned from the slaps. "No." She whispered and took another deep breath.

Slap!

"What have I told you about anger?"

"Anger leads to irrational thinking and causes destruction." Zarabi responded.

"What else?" her mother pressed

"Because of anger... father died."

"Do you want to end up a coward like him?" she asked and watched as Zarabi took deep breaths in then opened her eyes to look directly at her mother.

"My father was a hero!" she shouted at her mother.

"Your father was a brute!" her mother retorted and raised her hand to slap Zarabi once more when Zarabi grabbed her hand and brought her face challengingly towards her mother. Her mother smirked and pulled her hand out of her daughters grasp; she stood up and walked back towards the house before stopping to look back at her daughter.

"It's impossible to fill a cup that's already full, just like it's impossible to teach someone who already knows so much." she said and continued to on her way.

I jolted upright and wiped the beads of sweat falling from my face away.

Mother.

I turned to see that it was dark outside and just perfect for me to slip into the palace and steal my necklace back. Well it couldn't be stealing I mean IT IS MINE!

I walked out and into the empty street and made my way towards the palace, guards were patrolling the entire area. I glued my back to the wall.

"Great I'll need a distraction." I looked around my surroundings and found a rock, picking it up I tossed it towards the tree.

"Did you hear that?" I heard one guard ask and soon enough they marched over towards the tree. I slowly climbed over the wall and up to climbed the balcony, where the pharaoh stood earlier today. I gently pushed aside the curtains and peeked into the room to notice a large bed situated in the middle and a certain prince lying asleep on it.

Slowly making my way towards him I examined all areas of his room in search of my necklace and to my dismay it was nowhere in sight.

"Where did you put it?" I questioned and slowly moved towards his sleeping form to find that in his hand lay my necklace. I cringed and moved to grab my treasure from his hand when his fist tightened, I stepped back quickly.

"And after you take your necklace what do you plan to do next?" his mouth moved and yet his eyes remained closed as if he were asleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon, don't worry and if you aren't already reading my other stories please do and review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like being very nice today and therefore I'll allow for another chapter up! Happy reading!**

Chapter 3: First last encounter

"And after you take your necklace what do you plan to do next?" his mouth moved and yet his eyes remained closed as if he were asleep.

I gasped but quickly narrowed my eyes on him before he sat up and opened his eyes to look directly at me, he spun my necklace around his finger in amusement.

"You've been awake all this time, why didn't you say something?" I questioned

"I'm saying something now." He responded before adding "I'm amazed at how you were able to escape the prison cell in one day, you must be expert at this."

"Thank you but I have no time for flattery as I have a busy day ahead of me now hand over my necklace." I instructed earning me a strange look.

"You're ordering your pharaoh?"

"Actually I merely offering advice, I tell you I was trained in the art of war and can hold my own against any man. And if need be I shall not hesitate to use force." I tried to sound intimidating but I could tell by his disposition that he was unaffected. I reached out to grab it but he held his arm out of my reach.

"What is your name?" he asked

"As I said I'm nameless now hand my necklace over!"

I attempted to punch him but he caught onto my arm and pulled me to him, looking directly into my eyes.

"You say you were trained in the art of war right?" he asked and I frowned in response "Then how about a sparring match?"

"And why in Ra's name would I do that?" I tried to pull my fist out of his grasp but he held firm.

"Because you want your necklace back,"

I tried to slap him across the face with my free hand but he ducked and throwing the blankets off himself he wrapped my arms around me to make it seem like I was hugging myself while he stood behind. I kicked his shin causing him to let go and swung backwards with my fist to collide with his face. He ducked again and brought his fist upward to uppercut me, I waited for the pain to come... it didn't.

I opened one eye to see that he had stopped with his fist aimed under my chin.

He smirked; I frowned.

I swiped his legs from under him and placed my foot on his chest with a smirk on my face. I took my necklace from his hand and slowly took my foot off of him as well; before I knew it he had grabbed my leg and hauled me to the ground. He knelt beside me and placed his hand on my chest to hold me down. He brought his face closer to mine staring deeply into my eyes.

"Nameless one, you're not bad." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath causing goose bumps to form and the hair on my neck to stand.

"Oh righteous Pharaoh you're not bad either." I replied sarcastically and pushed his hand off me, getting up and heading for the balcony to escape.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

Clipping my necklace around my neck, I kissed it and turned back to see the pharaoh staring at me. I looked up to the moon and back to him.

"...Nobody."

That was all that was said before I took my leave.

As I walked back home I grasped tightly onto my necklace, my real name is Zarabi although I rarely use it as my name has changed with each new person I meet.

Zarabi, the name given to me by my mother the very woman I knew loathed me with every fibre of her being. Or at least that's what I believed...

I scratched the back of my head and looked up to the rising sun, I measured the length of my hair by following it down through to the last strand. Remembering how that ingrate Narumon was quick to yank on it made me angry.

It reached just below my shoulder bone.

"Too long," I frowned and pulled out my knife, holding it to my chosen length I cut it to just above my collar bone. I teased my hair and placed my knife back into my pocket "I think it's time for a change, being a thief is old... and way too risky." I spoke to myself and taking one step.

Perhaps I could work for a princess I mean I heard those people pay well, but I mean it means I have to do whatever they say... hey it beats being bored and stealing from the weak. I walked towards the direction of the sun, taking one last look back at the palace I smirked and continued on my way... wherever it was.

* * *

5 years later.

"Hirana hand me my gold rings." The princess ordered, I rolled my eyes and walked over to her chest to get her rings. She turned to my direction and held her hands out.

"So how do I look?" she asked.

"Horrendous as per usual your highness," I whispered

"What was that?" she asked sharply

"Magnificent as per usual your highness." I spoke unenthusiastically; she smiled before looking into the mirror once more. In truth she was beautiful but the moment she opened her mouth to speak all beauty once seen was replaced by her spoilt nature.

"Good, I have to look excellent in the presence of the prince."

"The prince?" I questioned and watched as the other maids helped tighten the fit on her dress. One of them was shaking their head in my direction at their disapproval of the princess.

"Yes the prince, we're travelling to Egypt. The pharaoh Atemu is supposed to be ready for marriage and I plan on being his wife, either way I have first preference. I can almost picture it; our two kingdoms joined, we could rule the world!" she held such fierce determination in her eyes it was unbelievable. I held a look of shock on my face. I exhaled deeply and walked up to her, placing her earring in her ears.

"You know if we are to go that far then perhaps you should dress more comfortably until we arrive there." I suggested.

"What! And have pharaoh confuse me for another maid?! You should use your head more often Hirana!" she insulted me; I raised my hand to slap the back of her head but one of the maids held me back desperately. I fought against her hold until the princess turned back to look at us, we pretended to be searching for something and as soon as she turned back to look at herself I reached to attack her again but was held back once more.

"Hirana, you and a couple of other maids will be accompanying me so have the little things you need packed. We'll be staying for two weeks maximum until the prince falls head over heels for me." She sunk dreamily into her seat.

"So shall I pack for you?" I asked being her handmaid; I took responsibility to ensure the princess didn't 'hurt' herself and was taken care of.

"No, I have already packed for myself there." She pointed to a mountain of cases filled with clothes, I should have expected this.

"Isn't that much too much?" I questioned, she turned back to look at me with a confused expression.

"Too much? Are you insane?! One can never have too much and besides-" I really am not in the mood to hear this never ending speech about how gorgeous she... you know what? Never mind.

"When shall we depart?" I asked sighing.

"We leave at noon today." She responded totally oblivious to the fact that I changed the subject, I bowed and walked out. The other maids following suit, as soon as we walked out the door we burst into fits of laughter.

"Did you hear her? 'Until the prince falls head over heels for me' hahaha! The princess has wishful dreams." Luna, one of the maids laughed "So Hirana we wish you luck with the princess. Hope you'll be able to tear her off the poor Prince." She held onto my shoulder whilst we all laughed.

"What? You'll be joining me; I shan't be made to suffer alone. All of you will assist me." I looked at their shocked reactions; they looked as though they wanted to cry. "Now hurry, we must pack and leave."

As soon as they were out of sight, I leaned against the wall pressing the back of my hand against my forehead.

Should I go? I mean I can fake an illness, but the princess needs me or else the other maids would let her go about haywire.

I only just began my life as Hirana and now to go back to Zarabi, back to Egypt... it's just...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Perfect, just perfect

"Are we there yet?" the princess asked and Luna gave me an 'if-she-doesn't-stop-asking-that-question -I'm-going-to-strangle-her' look. I sighed and turned my head away.

"Not yet my lady." I answered and heard her sigh in frustration.

"I'm tired and these clothes aren't making me feel any better." She complained.

"That's why I suggested you were something more comfortable and change again as we approached the Palace." I replied and leaned my head outside, feeling the breeze.

"Can't these horses go any faster?"

"No they can't. They're exhausted enough as it is, that reminds me; we should give them a break now." I knocked on the wall separating us from the driver. "Pardon, but I think the horses must be tired. Can we not take rest a moment?" I asked and he nodded, stopping the horses.

We rested for a while and soon got back on track, Egypt hadn't changed much since I was last here.

Neither did the Palace.

We were welcomed by some of the pharaoh's men; I got out of the carriage first in order to aid the princess in coming out.

"Welcome, princess Yuriko. It's a pleasure to have you join us." One of them said and she bowed in response.

Luna and I were removing the ties around the horses "Just give it a couple of days and her true colours will show again." She whispered to me, I giggled and the princess turned back to look at me. We both coughed in pretence to cover our giggles.

"That reminds me, when will the others arrive?" I asked

"Probably late tomorrow evening," Luna answered and held her horse firm. I on the other hand was finding it a little harder to keep scarlet steady.

"Ssshhh," I cooed in her ear whilst stroking her head, slowly she calmed down. The driver thanked us, wishing us luck and led the horses to the stables. We grabbed most of princess Yuriko's bags before we were aided by some guards who were astounded by the amount of cases she had.

We were led to the princesses' room to drop her belongings then taken to our rooms.

Not bad.

Luna collapsed on her bed; I moved and stared out of the curtain to see a view of Egypt. Ah the good old days of being a thief weren't far from me, wait there were no good days of being a thief. I sighed and also collapsed on my bed.

"Two weeks Hirana, we have to manage two weeks to tending on the princess! How will we survive like this." She stared up at the ceiling.

"Two weeks, try five years of hearing 'I don't want this! Give me that! You idiots you messed up my hair! I can't live like this! Am I the only one with sense!?'" I mimicked the princess's voice and dramatically placed my hand on my head in distress. Luna laughed weakly before turning to look at me.

"What do you think the prince is like?" she asked, propping her elbow on the bed. I smirked before turning to look at the setting sun once more.

"I wouldn't know," I jolted out of bed and turned to Luna "Let's go check on Yuriko, she's oddly too quiet."

Luna nodded and we both walked out the door to notice two guards standing just outside, we bowed to them respectfully and walked on.

We knocked on princess' door, we heard a delicately reply that we should enter. Slowly sliding the door open we walked through to see her turn gracefully towards us. Once she saw it was us she frowned and stomped over to her mirror, Luna and I glanced at each other in confusion.

"Oh it was just you two." She complained "I was actually practising for the prince. Why hasn't he come to welcome me? Perhaps I should go to welcome him?"

"My lady the pharaoh is a busy man; you shall see him at dinner." Luna answered only to duck quickly as the princess threw a mirror at her in response. Catching the mirror before it could shatter on the ground I placed it next to the princess once again.

"It is way past noon; shall we get you ready for dinner?" I asked her and she nodded with a sigh.

Never once have the maids been complemented for the hard work that goes into having the princess dressed and ready. They all believe it is a simple job... well I tell you it is not for the faint-hearted.

"I DONT WANT TO WEAR THAT!" she screeched and Luna placed another dress away and brought another for the princess to consider.

"My lady you must choose, lest you want to be late to see the prince. Think of how ill-mannered he'll consider you." She gasped as I made that comment and grabbed the dress in Luna's hands to put it on. Luna nodded her appreciated and I winked in response.

When finally they were done we walked to the dining area, Luna and I bowed in the presence of the Priest and royal company. Princess Yuriko on the other hand smiled and took her seat as soon as she walked in. We walked behind her and stood awaiting her orders.

We could tell the pharaoh wasn't here as the head of the table was empty. "When will the prince be arriving?" Princess Yuriko asked bluntly, I had wanted to slap my forhead at that moment because of her stupidity. Slowly walking forward to her I smiled and whispered in her ear.

"My lady, please don't be so forward. The royal company might believe you to be lacking in courtesy." She smiled and shooed me off before one of the men answered.

"He'll be here in due time, please be patient."

Princess Yuriko exhaled gently and nodded just then the doors were pushed open and out came a man in... Gold and ...blue?

Oh Ra...

Then just behind him came... the pharaoh.

My eyes widened significantly, I swallowed hard and bowed my head allowing my hair to cover my face. Luna noticed this and whispered to me.

"Hirana is something the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I responded.

The pharaoh's footsteps stopped "My apologies for keeping you waiting." She walked towards the princess who stood and bowed. Luna and I followed suit.

"It's no problem, my king." She responded with a feigned kindness in her voice.

My heart was beating so quickly that I had completely forgotten that I was still bowed and Luna was up straight. She nudged me lightly and I immediately stood straight, the prince took his seat at the head of the table. I had my hair covering my face the entire time and could sometimes find that I would look up to see the prince. He couldn't remember me, please don't.

Just then he turned to look... in my direction!

My heart now beating erratically caused me to get a fright at the thought that he remembered me. I held my hand by my chest and soon I heard footsteps, I noticed that the man with gold and blue walked past me. By this motion he caused the front of my hair to blow away from my eyes.

Thank Ra; he hadn't been staring at me.

Just at this man.

Soon I calmed down and remained in the position with my head bowed to the ground until Princess Yuriko motioned for me to come to her.

"Do I still look fine?" she asked and I couldn't manage a smile no matter how hard I tried, being here made me nervous

"Of course you do, you've looked the same for the past five minutes."

"Good, now pour me a glass of water." She commanded and I reached for the jug and her cup, filling it then placing it in front of her. She drank from it then beckoned me away.

As I walked back to my position next to Luna I noticed that the light shone on my necklace making it illuminate. Realising this quickly I placed it back into my shirt.

I exhaled lightly and tried to avoid anything suspicious but couldn't help but notice the glares Luna and I received from the others around the table. Throughout dinner they spoke about meaningless things, things that I could tell puzzled the princess.

That's just how daft she was.

One of the pharaoh's maids walked around the princess and accidentally tripped, immediately I moved to grab the tray she carried before it fell on the princess and used my other hand to support the woman's body. By this act everybody turned to look at me, I gulped and did the only thing that came to mind...

I dropped the tray.

* * *

**Yep that's that, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to work hard on it! Will update soon, no really.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Horse ride

One of the pharaoh's maids walked around the princess and accidentally tripped, immediately I moved to grab the tray she carried before it fell on the princess and used my other hand to support the woman's body.

By this act everybody turned to look at me, I gulped and did the only thing that came to mind...

I dropped the tray.

A splatter was heard as everything on the plate fell to the ground. The maid looked at me with astonishment, Luna jumped to help and I bowed in apology.

"My apologies," I dropped to pick up the items that fell and handed the tray back to the maid who walked towards the kitchen.

"Aaand... I believe the general wellbeing of Egypt is-" the princess tried to side track what just happened but unfortunately it didn't work.

"Is she a maid of yours?" the man asked and the pharaoh sharply placed his hand on the man's arm.

"Seto," he gave a glare that said to stop. Seto as now he had been named nodded and gave me a suspicious look to which I was tempted to frown at him for.

"Ah yes, for five years now she has tended on me." The princess said and continued to eat slowly.

"Impressive," the pharaoh spoke for the second time this evening; I could feel his glare concentrated on me before he turned to the princess. "Lady Yuriko would you be kind as to join me tomorrow for a horse ride? I'd like to show you around... personally" he asked her.

Yuriko please decline, please decline we both know you...

"O-Of course." She replied quickly.

...DONT KNOW HOW TO RIDE A HORSE! I felt like yanking the hair on my head out at that moment but resorted to clenching my fist and gritting my teeth in frustration.

After dinner I sent Luna to our room, she looked exhausted. I walked Lady Yuriko to her room.

"Princess, not to seem offensive but I do believe you shouldn't have agreed to go horse riding with the pharaoh. Milady you don't know how to ride a horse." I spoke lightly.

"How do you know, perhaps I know how to ride a horse and you just don't know it." She replied angrily.

I sighed in frustration "Milady do you remember the time you said that and fell of the horse the same moment you go on it claiming the horse was too rough."

"I was merely testing you." She tried to convince.

"Fine if you shan't decline then at least say that you'd prefer to walk." I told her

"WALK! Do you really believe that I would walk, a princess?" She shouted and walked into her room, slamming the door.

I sighed and walked back to my room, I quietly shut the door so as to not wake Luna up.

"You have strange reflexes." She spoke from her bed. I sighed and lay on my bed.

"Sheer luck," I whispered

"Luck? That's so odd because I've noticed how quick you are with grabbing things. Are you sure you weren't a thief-"

My eyes widened how did she know, what do I say? I should just deny right? I opened my mouth to counter but she cut me off.

"-in your past life." She continued and I breathed a sigh of relief, I turned to her and smiled.

"Good night Luna, sleep well." I blew out my candle and turned over. This day has been much too eventful for my poor heart.

Normally I'd wake to princess Yuriko screaming about something insignificant, today I woke to Luna gently shaking me awake.

"Hey Hirana, we have to wake up." She rubbed her eyes; I slowly woke up and yawned. Luna and I walked to the baths and cleaned whilst at the same time got ready for another day of tolerating lady Yuriko. We had breakfast in the kitchen and we meaning the rest of Yuriko's maids that arrived late last night.

We got dressed in our white dresses with a gold rope around the waist, I made sure not to wear my necklace today placing it beside my candle in event that anybody noticed it. Luna and I walked out once again greeting the guards on our way out; we walked in to Yuriko's room to see she was dressed in one of her best dresses and wearing a ton of jewellery.

"Yuri- I mean lady Yuriko don't you think you should take the jewellery off and dress more comfortably I mean you are going horse riding." Luna suggested, I sighed and placed my hand on her shoulder. Closing my eyes and shaking my head at her.

"I just had breakfast and the prince said our horses would be prepared immediately, one of the two of you should pick who's going with." She motioned and turned to back to the mirror.

Luna pointed to me immediately "Hirana can do it!" she spoke quickly.

"Hey!" I choked and Luna leaned to whisper to me "Come on Hirana, I have no clue how to ride a how to ride. Imagine what pharaoh might think if we both can't ride and completely embarrass ourselves."

I sighed in defeat, before slowly nodding my head. "Shall we go and ride milady." I asked and she walked ahead of me and out the door, assuming that was a yes I walked behind her stretching my fingers in frustration.

The pharaoh turned back to us and smiled "Lady Yuriko if you're ready we can ride now."

Yuriko and I bowed before she responded "With pleasure, I hope you don't mind I bring one of my handmaids along."

He looked over to me, I kept my head bowed and turned away. "Not a problem at all. Shall we?"

Before long I grabbed a horse for lady Yuriko and made sure to aid her on it before the pharaoh could see, she struggled... a lot but eventually she caught on and held stable.

"Lady Yuriko, just focus on sitting straight and not to slouch. Also do not sway or you will fall off." I whispered and held her horse stable. I walked over to my own and climb on it easily, guiding it next to Yuriko's horse. The pharaoh, Atem and Priest Seto as I had found out joined us; we trotted through the streets and I kept distance between the pharaoh and Yuriko whilst at the same time hoping she wouldn't fall off.

I hadn't noticed that priest Seto was beside me when he spoke "Who are you exactly?"

I gasped and almost fell off before I caught myself and held still "Pardon?"

"You intrigued me yesterday, you're a very peculiar person not to mention familiar. Who are you?"

I coughed lightly "My name is Hirana, handmaid to Princess Yuriko sir. And if I may... you are?"

"Priest Seto," was all he said, a very brief person he is. I looked ahead at Yuriko and Atem, they appeared to be talking as Yuriko had her head down. She really was trying hard to get the pharaoh.

I smiled; perhaps there was a nicer side to Yuriko. It felt nice to think of the moments whereby Yuriko was actually nice to someone...

...and then the moments acted as herself flashed through my mind causing me to slap my forehead.

"Is something the matter?" Seto asked and turned to me, noticing that my hand was on my forehead I smiled at him sheepishly.

"Wha- uh- no nothing's the matter." I brushed my hand on the horse, petting it gently. Pharaoh motioned for Seto and he moved towards Atem. Yuriko turned back to me and smiled, I smiled back and motioned for her to sit straight, she nodded in appreciation before turning back.

"Lady Yuriko, forgive me but I must return to the palace this instant. Do enjoy touring Egypt." Atem said before kissing her hand gently and guiding the horse back to the palace.

Perhaps it was just my imagination or he actually smirked in my direction as he passed by me...

Both of them charged back to the palace, I frowned in confusion and hurried over to Lady Yuriko. "Are you alright?" I asked, she turned back to me with her eyes widened and her hand pressed to her heart.

"I-I think I'm in love." She said bluntly, the shock almost caused me to fall off my horse once again. I sighed and turned my horse back to the palace, this was a waste of my time. "Hey Hirana aren't you going to hear me speak?"

I lightly kicked the horse's chest to urge it to move faster, leaving Yuriko to follow behind my trail of dirt. I laughed to myself at her silliness. What I'd do without her...

We returned to the palace at noon, I took our horses to the stables and walked to my room. I reached out for my necklace... not there.

I jumped and searched all over the room, I know I placed it beside my candle. I remember leaving it here! Luna walked in at that moment.

"Luna did you see my necklace I placed right here?" I asked her only to receive a shake of her head to say no.

Suddenly I had a flash back five years earlier, I remembered the moment Atem had my necklace spinning around his finger:

"And after you take your necklace what do you plan to do next?"

I gasped and shook my head violently at the memory, he couldn't have caught on from dinner last night could he? I mean it they find out I'm practically meat on a stick. What do I do?

"Hey are you tal-" she started but I was too busy in my panic to notice. "Hirana?"

What do I do? Okay remember, think rationally. Um I should just act calm and only react when...

"Uh Hirana?"

Just maintain focus and stay calm, that's it. It's the perfect plan... for now.

"HIRANA!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted and my eyes widened.

"Is this what you're talking about?" she asked and held my necklace up; I reached for it and hugged her.

"You saved my life! I owe you one Luna!"

That night I went to bed with my necklace safely hidden under loads of clothes, I can't risk keeping it in the open. I can't risk doing anything... thief-like.

"Seto you're overreacting." Atem bit into an apple and turned his head away from Priest Seto.

"Overreacting? Have you seen the way that woman seems familiar? I can almost feel it; she's more that what she appears."

"And so for every woman you believe is familiar I should have guarded by an army?" Atem turned back to look at Seto lazily. "Besides I have to spend more time with the princess to get the council to believe I'm considering a few women and stop bugging me over marriage."

Seto sighed; perhaps he'd have to find out more about this Hirana woman. She certainly does have quick reflexes. It reminds me of that woman five years ago who...

Seto's eyes widened in realization, he bowed to the pharaoh before leaving to his room. Placing his hand to his chin and deep in thought, he smirked.

She's that thief...

* * *

**Woah I made it in time! Hope you enjoyed it! Will update quicker don't worry! Till next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: And you point being...?

"My lady, please don't throw things around like this." I quickly caught another one of her earrings and placed them in her jewellery chest. She sighed and collapsed on the bed before I heard a knock at the door.

"If it's not pharaoh..." she tilted her head and clasped her fingers to create an image of a pillow underneath her head, I nodded in understanding. I walked towards the door opening it gently to see priest Seto!

"Good morning Priest Seto, the lady is still asleep right now. Is there any way I can be of assis-"

"I'm not here for princess Yuriko, I'm here as I would like to have a word with you." He said, I tilted my head lightly in confusion.

I don't like the way this is going but I am not prepared to let him see that. I smiled and slowly exited the princess' room towards him; we walked through the corridors maintaining silence. I frowned at him before he turned to look at me with a questioning glare, I smiled then as soon as he turned away I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"So you asked to have a word with me and yet you say none, are you sure you just wanted to have but A WORD with me or would you rather have a conversation?" I asked trying to hold back the mockery sounding from my voice.

"I did, but not in the presence of every person here." He said and urged me to follow him to a balcony; I pressed my arms against the pillars and saw a beautiful view of Egypt in the morning, one of the few things I did miss about being here.

"This is beautiful." I mentioned and stepped forward.

"Yes it is, do you see that wall over there?" he pointed towards a tree in the far distance, the tree I climbed over to get out of the palace walls five years ago.

"Aaah yes I do." I answered

"There was a thief we once caught, placed her in a dungeon unfortunately the guard was asleep to notice that she had escaped on the same day. Quite the playful and saucy thief I had ever seen." He said and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"My, she seems quite interesting. If I were given the opportunity to meet her I would certainly praise her skill. Wouldn't you?" I gloated, crossing my arms over my chest and watched as he looked back at me with a blank expression.

"And just yesterday a thought came to me, if your black hair were to be replaced with brown and made longer... you'd bear resemblance to this thief very well."

I gasped but quickly recovered and gave him a smug look before raising my hand to my hair "And your point being...?"

He brought his face closer to mine "...Nothing. Merely stating something that came to mind, that's all."

I frowned at him before the door was opened and pharaoh came through. "Seto I was-"

We both turned to look at him, Atem smirked at Seto before coughing to 'clear his throat'

"Forgive me, was I interrupting something?" he asked "I could leave you to handle whatever you were just a moment ago-"

"No Atem, we weren't doing anything." Seto replied

"No don't mind me I can just-" he pretended to be walking out when I bowed my head to Seto and walked out before bowing to Atem.

Atem laughed lightly as he watched me depart, he turned back to Seto who was grasping his millennium rod. Atem gazed at Seto before going off in a fit of laughter.

"That haughty little-"

"Calm down Seto, you needn't act so upset. What? Didn't she like you; it would make sense as you rarely smile that often." Atem said to him.

"She gave me every reason to believe that she's that thief and yet at the same time she went about this very ambiguously." Seto whispered aloud.

"What?" Atem asked with a curious look pasted on his face, Seto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh- uh- nothing." He said receiving a questioning look from Atem. Who was enjoying every moment of this.

"But- you were just-" Atem pointed to the door and could tell Seto was growing more and more annoyed by the second.

"I said nothing happened." Seto was gritting his teeth in frustration, Atem couldn't help the fit of laughter that surged through him and burst out chuckling.

"Forgive me I just can't help it..."

"Do you need me for something?" Seto asked and released the tight grip he had placed on the millennium item.

"No, I just wanted to look for you for the sake of it." Atem lied.

"Alright, but the real reason you came searching for me is?"

Having realised that priest Seto saw through him, Atem exhaled deeply. "Trying to find anything to do to avoid the princess, it has only been two days and all I can conclude about her is- is-"

"Is what?"

Atem took a deep breath in "She's clueless about... everything!"

I rolled my eyes at Atems comment; I figured he'd understand that much about Yuriko thus far.

I know it's wrong to eavesdrop into people's conversations but I had to, I'm a thief. It's what I'm good at. I shrugged and leaned in to get a better hearing of what was going on...

"Then why don't you inform her about these things then?" Seto suggested, receiving a cynical glare from Atem in response.

"Inform her? She expects to be queen! She's even gone as far as to plan a date! I did not bargain for this when I invited her."

"You brought it on yourself; you'll just have to deal with it."

"Come you must help. At least send her away, tell her I'm sick perhaps dying. Anything, just dismiss her."

Seto chuckled "And you managed to get sick and close to your deathbed in two days? She won't believe that."

"You'd be surprised..."

"As I said before, you're on your own pharaoh. You should be able to do this by yourself." Seto said and I heard footsteps drawing nearer towards me. He's coming out!

Hide! Hide!

I searched but found no place of hiding so I waited for him to open the door, it flung towards me and I quickly glued my back against the wall. Watching him leave I sighed in relief and pushed the door away from me, sending it back to its original position.

"What the-!" I heard as the sound of the door hitting something or rather someone reached my ears.

I forgot Atem was in there as well! What do I do?

I pulled open the door slowly to meet the pharaoh massaging his face. "Um- are you alright?" I asked nervously only to receive a crude stare.

"Did you do that?" he asked and I was partially relieved to see he wasn't bleeding as I'm sure I slammed the door pretty hard.

I slowly nodded "It was an accident, my apologies."

Suddenly I heard a loud screech behind me. "Oh no! Pharaoh are you okay?! Who did this to you?" princess Yuriko walked towards him in panic.

"I think it was me." I answered receiving a death glare from her.

"You could have assassinated the pharaoh then what would you have said."

Really Yuriko? With a door! I'd assassinate him with a door? Why not I rip it off its hinge and bludgeon him with it?

"Uh- sorry?" I suggested only to have her gasp in shock. "He's the pharaoh a little slam to the face won't hurt every once in a while." I said only to clamp my mouth shut realising I was letting old tendencies come back to life after a five year burial.

Atem stared at me as though I had just changed character in a matter of seconds "Of course, it's nothing major lady Yuriko. Do not stress." He said whilst keeping his eye contact on me.

"A-Alright, Hirana go get me something." She commanded causing me to frown in confusion. This something she wanted me to fetch for her could be: an earring, a dress, a necklace or perhaps a brick to knock her out with.

"And this thing you want me to fetch being...?" I asked

"Get anything! Just leave!" she shouted and I stepped back lightly, I looked at the pharaoh who appeared to be begging me to save him. I nodded in response before whispering to the princess.

"My lady, your dress has a stain on it. I suggest you change your dress, it's a wonder how the pharaoh hasn't noticed now but if you don't hurry it'll be too late."

She gasped before turning back to Atem slowly, she bowed lowly "Excuse me, my king but it appears I have something I have to deal with. My apologies." She quickly went back to her chamber to change. As soon as she was out of sight Atem and I burst out laughing.

"You saved me there." He said to me, I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"No problem, I best be on my way. Goodbye my lord." I whispered and began to walk away.

"Your name is Hirana right? It doesn't appear to suit you." He said briefly.

I gritted my teeth before turning back to him, I put a lot of thought and effort into that name! "I do apologise for my birth name." I replied with sarcasm dripping from my voice and bowed to him. "Would you prefer to rename me?" I offered and rose to look into his eyes.

Once again our eyes met for the first time in five years, we stood in that position for what appeared to be a long while.

"Seto was right, you do seem highly familiar." He said and I quickly turned away, avoiding his gaze. He walked up to me bringing my face back to look at him.

"Then your eyes do deceive you both." I replied and maintained eye contact with him. The look in his eyes gave me impulse to believe he was searching his brain to find a match. I turned away and walked in the direction to which the princess left but I was pulled back by the pharaoh.

"Who are you really?" he asked, I frowned at him and pulled out of his grasp only to be drawn back once more.

"I ask that you let me go." I didn't struggle in his grip hoping he weaken his hold. He smirked and let me go; I grasped my wrist massaging it gently. I scowled at the pharaoh before I turned to walk away.

"It appears my nameless one finally got a name." He said and stopped me dead in my tracks; I turned back sharply only to see he was walking away with his cape flailing with the wind.

"It appears I do not understand what you mean." I answered with my arms crossed over my chest.

He stopped at the corner grabbing a dagger from within his clothing; he spun back throwing it in my direction targeting my heart, on impulse I dodged it catching the dagger by the end I spun and threw it back at him. Missing him by an inch and engraving itself in the wall, he smirked at me.

"You almost killed me!" I shouted.

"Not exactly, you're not dead."

"Same difference" I answered with a frown.

"You are not who you play." He changed the subject quickly.

"And how would you know?" I questioned.

"Because not even you know."

I was close to answering back but... I had nothing to say.

"My point proved, Hirana. If that is your name in any case, it's nice to meet you... again." He continued on his way.

I stood straight and watched him leave; I smirked at his disappearing figure. "If only I could say the same for you." I shook my head and continued on my way back to Yuriko's room.

Atem leaned his back against the wall bursting into laughter for the third time this day. "What an eventful beginning this day has led to."

One of the guards approached Atem asking if he were alright, "No, I'm completely fine. Go back to your position guard." He motioned whilst in the midst of laughter, the guard clearly wondered on the sanity of the pharaoh at this moment. He walked back to his position deciding that reason for the pharaoh's odd behaviour was due to the heat of Egyptian sun.

"That woman better do a good job of hiding herself better, I shan't be able to divert Seto from discovering who she is forever." Atem spoke to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Strained

After the previous encounter I've managed to keep my distance from the pharaoh, my only problem is keeping away from that priest Seto. He's constantly on my case, interrogating me about everything I do.

"Hirana!"

Immediately I snapped out of my thoughts "Oh, yes sorry princess, you were saying?"

"I was asking you what more I can do to get the princes attention, imagine what father will say if I don't come back with a ring on my finger." She pranced across the room; I held her shoulders holding her in place.

"Princess Yuriko, calm down. You've only just met the pharaoh, it's been one week. How do you know for certain you love him?"

"It was love at first sight." She said bluntly causing me to look at her with a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"W-well how do you know he loves you?"

"I can see it in his eyes,"

I quirked an eyebrow at her "Really? All I see is amethyst coloured eyes and-"

"Not literally!" she shouted and shrugged away my hands, she kept her finger at her lips as she continued across the room, she was pulled to a halt when we heard a knock on the door.

I walked towards the door, opening it slightly to see Atem. I narrowed my eyes at him but he merely pushed me aside and walked into the room.

"Hey," I frowned at him.

"You're a maid, a little push won't hurt every once in a while." He quoted my words as he walked towards the princess. Now I'm seriously reconsidering bludgeoning him with a door. "Lady Yuriko, won't you keep me company today? I realized I haven't spent enough time with you lately."

I coughed loudly "Liar."

They both turned to look at me; I placed my hand by my mouth and coughed lightly. "Sorry, something in my throat."

"Anyway, would you mind lady Yuriko?" he turned back to look at her, she blushed and kept her head down.

"Not at all," She answered, my eyes drifted from the smiling Atem to a blushing Yuriko... perhaps she could be right... maybe she does love Atem. If you ask me they don't really make that bad a couple but at the same time...

""She's clueless about... everything!" I recalled Atem saying to Seto, causing me to look sympathetically towards Yuriko.

"Unfortunately my King, lady Yuriko is quite busy at the moment and perhaps another time is appropriate." I answered only to receive a glare from Yuriko.

"No, I'm sure I can-"

"So pharaoh, if you'll excuse us." I opened the door once again, signalling to him that he best leave. He quirked an eyebrow at me before smirking, he turned back to Yuriko and kissed her hand softly.

"Perhaps another time," he walked in my direction to the door.

"Hopefully you're not sick and on your deathbed by then." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear as he passed by me, he stopped momentarily to look at me with astonishment written all over his face. I rolled my eyes at him and motioned for him to leave. "Perhaps the door shan't hit you on your way out." I muttered then slammed the door after him.

I don't know why I did all that or said all that, though I get where he's coming from. I mean look at Yuriko, she pretty and would make a good queen someday but in all honesty she's a little too materialistic and unintelligible if you ask me. Despite that, she's still the princess and I can't let her be taken advantage of.

I turned to receive a slap across the face from Yuriko. I rubbed my cheek in shock before she grabbed me by my dress and pulled me to her bringing her face closer to mine.

"You little idiot! Don't you realize you could've ruined my chances with Atem! What were you trying to do?!" she screeched and slapped me again.

I could feel my temperature rising slowly and heart throbbing at my chest, "Lady Yuriko, let me go." I said through gritted teeth.

She slapped me across the face once more "Hirana, I swear if Atem won't marry me because of you... I'll make your life a living hell! You'll regret the day-"

My hair covered my eyes and slowly I could feel my fists clench and my heart beating faster and more erratic with the adrenaline pumping through me. "Yuriko, let me go." I dictated every word with utter hatred.

She slapped me once more, my cheeks becoming warmer and warmer with each hit, bringing back highly upsetting memories to mind. I lifted my head to look at her, my eyes blood shot, her eyes grew wide in astonishment and she let me go, I fell to the ground and looked down at the tiles at my own reflection.

Half of which was mine, the other... an illusion of my mother.

I clenched my fist in frustration.

"Aaargh!" I shouted as Yuriko kicked me in the stomach.

"I've been way too nice with pesky servants like you, haven't I?" she kicked me in the face causing me to fall backwards, I felt something warm fall from my face... blood!

I wiped it from my forehead and gazed at my own blood, my eyes widened and I felt tears drip down my face as I remembered... the death of my mother.

Yuriko continued to kick me but at this point none of that mattered as I couldn't stop looking at my blood. I felt as though a body with no soul...

Yuriko lifted her foot to kick me once more, I caught it in time and squeezed onto her ankle. I could feel her bone and unconsciously I began to squeeze harder, she cursed under her breath. I let her leg go and stood up; pulling my blade from my dress I brought it to Yuriko's neck. She looked up at me, I smirked at her with blood running down my face; I squeezed the blade harder, drawing blood.. At this point, I wasn't even thinking straight, all I could see was... red.

"What have I told you about anger?" Mother asked me.

"Anger leads to irrational thinking and causes destruction." I responded.

I snapped out and looked down at my blade that I held to her neck, I gasped and moved away from Yuriko. What have I done? I almost killed her in the heat of my anger.

I quickly bowed to her, not realizing that I still had blood dripping from my face "Forgive me lady Yuriko." I walked towards the door and left her room.

I walked slowly through the corridors and unknowing to me as I passed the corridor to my right, Atem leaned against the wall on the left and watched as I walked. Slowly noticing the trail of blood I left in my path.

He frowned and walked back to Princess Yuriko's room, he was about to knock but soon noticed that the door wasn't closed. He walked in to see princess Yuriko at her mirror and applying make-up, she took notice of his presence and stood bowing.

"I noticed your hand maid Hirana walk out-"

"Pharaoh you're back! Don't mind Hirana she was only poking fun about me not having time for-"

"-with blood dripping from her face." He frowned deeply; Yuriko took a step back and gasped lightly but then smiled at him sweetly.

"She did? I hadn't noticed, I'll check on her right away." She smiled and headed for the door before Atem grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"That won't be necessary, actually I'll need you by the throne room and I personally question her about it in your presence. Would that be alright?"

"Pharaoh I don't think that's-"

Atem let her go and walked to the door before replying in a firm voice, "I'll be expecting you."

I walked into the kitchen and Luna was first to jump to aid me, "I'm fine, don't worry." I tried to nudge her away but one of the maids brought a towel and hot water, Luna squeezed the towel and brought it to my face.

I winced at the pain but she continued in any case, "I hate that good for nothing prin-" Luna was cut short by the sound of the door opening and on instinct, the maids bowed. I turned to look as well and as I noticed it was Atem I quickly bowed so he wouldn't see and question me about it.

He walked up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I was too shocked to do anything or say anything.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted and tried to pull my arm away from his grasp but winced when I remembered the tight grip I had on my blade that caused me to bruise and bleed.

No response.

"Let me go!"

No response.

"Where are you taking me?!"

He pushed a large door open and I immediately recognised this room, the very first time I stepped in here I was a thief now... a maid. I held my head down once again and Atem let go of my hand walking towards the throne, he stood beside it. I then noticed Yuriko standing a distance away from me with her head bowed.

"Hirana, what's dripping from your forehead?" he asked and I frowned at him.

"Blood, what else could it possibly be?"

"What caused you to bleed?"

"An injury," Nitwit.

"And how did that injury come about?"

I looked over to Yuriko who had her eyes fixed on me; I looked at the pharaoh who was waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath in and spoke...

**Yes, I guess that's another chapter up. Please review, and thank you all to those who have already. One more thing: Gina, I did consider your idea and tried to apply it where I could but I'm kinda holding it out to later chapters. Till next chapter, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: inconsistent

**I'm kinda disappointed to have received only three reviews for the previous chapter but anyway, it's good to know people actually enjoy this so, on with the reading!**

I looked over to Yuriko who had her eyes fixated on me; I looked at the pharaoh who was waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath in and spoke...

"I fell," and that was my plain answer, Atem quirked an eyebrow at me before tilting his head ever so lightly. I noticed Yuriko sigh in relief before smirking towards me.

"You fell? Where?" Atem asked disbelievingly.

I noticed Yuriko look up in shock and expecting me to answer...

"Outside," I looked into his eyes to meet his gaze.

"Outside where?"

"The princess' room."

"Really? When I was there previously, I don't recall seeing bruises on your face."

"After you had left, I walked into one of the statues and hit my head."

"And what of your cheeks, surely the statues couldn't have given you those hand imprints." He crossed his arms over his chest. I tried to resist the urge to roll my eyes but simply resorted to turning my head away.

"I was scolding myself," I lied quickly. It's something you learn to do easily being an ex-thief and all.

"Are your hands capable of changing size?" he asked causing me to frown in confusion.

"Pardon me? Your highness" I asked hoping he'd clarify himself when he walked up to me, grabbed my right hand and placed it over my left cheek.

"Either that you're hands change size or... this was not done by your hand." He said and allowed my hand to drop beside me, he motioned for Yuriko to come and when she did he placed her hand to my face and quirked an eyebrow. I could barely read his expression as his hair covered his eyes, he dropped Yuriko's hand and lifted his head to look back at me

"Have your injuries seen to." He simply commanded and walked away leaving Yuriko and me together. I couldn't help but wallow in confusion as I watched him disappear, what was the point of it all then? My attention diverted as Yuriko exhaled deeply then smiled at me.

"You're a good little servant Hirana." She merely said whilst fixing my dress and walked after the pharaoh.

I was far too bothered thinking over the way he'd changed the subject so quickly that I hardly noticed Yuriko's comment...

"I hate that sorry excuse for a princess." Luna shouted and bandaged my injury roughly, I winced.

"Yes I understand, but could you be a little gentler Luna."

She placed more alcohol on my other injury "No! You idiot! You had ample opportunity to say she did it but nooo you just had to do your own thing."

I sighed and pulled my arm away from her dangerous hold, "I think I need to sleep."

Walking over to my bed with a light chuckle, I lay my head with eyes closed as I pretended to fall asleep, I waited until Luna blew out her candle and her steady breathing was heard.

I waited close to fifteen minutes for Luna to fall asleep.

Slowly I sat up in bed and walked over to her very careful not to make a sound, I waved my hand in her face to test if she really was asleep when she didn't respond I grabbed my overcoat and walked out, I noticed the guards were also sleeping so I walked slowly and quietly so as to not wake them up.

My fingers dragged along the walls of the palace; where I was moving to, I barely knew all I wanted to do was regain the feeling of quietness and peace I had been missing for a long time. I pushed a door open and peeked in, my eyes widened and I shut it immediately.

Seto.

I rolled my eyes and fastened my pace, hoping he hadn't noticed anything. As I passed another door my fingers paused on the handle, I stared at it a moment.

I pushed the door open and walked into the throne room expecting it to be empty, I was surprised when I came across the figure of Atem on the throne. He had his head resting on his palm with his elbows on the arms of the throne.

He was asleep.

I walked over to him, taking in his features. His breathing was steady and paced, he looked almost peaceful.

I couldn't help a chuckle escape my lips as I stared, I pushed away a gold strand from his head and my eyes softened on him before I smiled, I guess being pharaoh does take its toll on a person, having to carry so many burdens on one persons shoulder is hard...

I'd know...

My eyes grew soft as I watched his chest rise and fall peacefully; I pulled my overcoat off and winced as I had forgotten all about the bruise on my side. I took a deep breath in before I gently placed the coat over him, he released a sleepy sigh bringing me to smile once more before shaking my head and turned to walk away when suddenly a strong hand pulled me back and I found myself...

In the pharaohs arms!

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked me with his hand still around my wrist, my legs dangled over the arm of his throne as I sat on his lap.

"Touring the palace." I answered simply with a smirk.

He brought his face closer to mine causing me to move backwards uncomfortably, he then looked down to his chest and when he was satisfied looked back at me, "I still have my millennium puzzle so I'll let this slide, go to your room. And don't let the statues chide you on your way."

"Very funny, your highness." I replied sarcastically only to receive a snicker. He let go of my hand allowing me to stand and move a distance away from him, he stood tiredly and I could tell his legs were probably strained as he almost fell back-

On impulse, I moved to his side and wrapped an arm under his shoulder, my eyes widened and I snapped my head up to him. He stared down at me at first with eyes that held shock but then his gaze softened; I turned my head away before ripping my arms away from him and mumbling a faint apology.

I kept my gaze fixed on the ground before he walked past me towards the door. My eyes finally following him, heturned back and offered a hand.

"I'm bored... join me."

"To do what?" I asked only to have him pull me by the hand and drag me to the stables.

He climbed over one of the horses easily, I stared at him blankly and he rolled his eyes, jumped off the horse and brought one towards me.

"Do you need a hand getting on it?" he asked, I frowned at him then suddenly... I had an idea!

"Please, your highness."

He rolled his eyes once more and gave me a leg up, I innocently swung my leg up and 'accidently' kicked him across the face.

"Oops! Was that me?! Oh I'm terribly sorry your highness." I dramatically placed my fingers to my lips and feigned a shocked reaction.

"Tch! You liar, I should have known only you would have such a trick up your sleeve." He replied and massaged his cheek. I laughed but had to quickly quieten myself down as Atem placed a finger to his lips to gesture me to be quiet. He got on his horse and led me out, we slipped out of the palace gates and rode along the sand.

The night sky was beautiful, almost magical.

One of the few things I had never taken notice to before, just as I hadn't taken notice to the fact that he was staring at me in amusement until I heard a slight chuckle.

"What?" I questioned.

"You aren't a very normal person are you?" he said with a smile playing on his face. I cocked an eyebrow at him and brought the horse to a stop whilst he continued. He turned back when he noticed I wasn't following behind.

"Is something the matter?" he asked kindly.

I shook my head "Not very normal? Pray do tell, what exactly is normal?"

Atem sighed and marched back in my direction to come face to face with me, he picked my hand and gave it a firm squeeze causing me to wince in response and pull my hand away from his hold. "Normal people wouldn't allow this to happen to them and to top it off they wouldn't cover for the perpetrator."

My eyes widened and I bit my tongue, his hand reached to press just below my rib where the other bruise was situated, I immediately brought my hand to stop his in a moments flash.

He stared into my eyes as I into his.

"Normal people wouldn't have allowed a thief into their palace and grant escape the first time around," I said with his hand still being firmly held by mine.

"Our normality is therefore a difficult thing to describe then isn't it?" he answered simply with a smile on his face. I was slowly becoming very irate by this.

I raised my other hand to punch him but he merely cocked his head to the side to dodge, in retaliation he pulled away from my hold on his hand and pushed me off the horse and onto the desert sand. He looked down at me on the ground with a cocked eyebrow before getting off and offering a hand to help me up.

I pushed it aside and stood by myself before looking him straight in the eye, "You annoy me,"

He tilted his head in response.

"And you want to know what else: Normally people who annoy me never push my limit on restraint but you..." I pulled two flick knives from the sockets I have tied securely on my thigh under my dress. "...you seem to be the only one that always finds new ways to make me aggravated, it's highly upsetting you know."

I flicked open the knives and looked back at him, under no circumstances have I ever been provoked to through first punch but apparently I need to at this point. He held a confused expression on his face, and then sighed deeply.

"Really? And you're prepared to fight me b-?" I hadn't given him time to continue as I kicked him in the chest and brought him to the ground beneath me, I raised my knife to stab him only for him to move and I engraved it into the sand. He swiped my legs from underneath me and stood up before ripping his coat off revealing his toned arms, my heart beating rapidly fast I stood up and charged at him.

Every punch I threw; he dodged.

Every kick I aimed; he blocked.

"Stop it!" I shouted as he dodged another punch.

"You're the only one that needs to stop, Hirana," he answered and grabbed both my arms, I tried to pull away but he held them in place and forcefully pulled me to him. Bringing us face to face, the look in his eyes telling me that he was tired as it is.

"Let me go," I hissed through gritted teeth and continuously pushed against him.

"Stop this," he whispered into my ear... and that was all it took to bring me to a standstill, he removed one hand from my arm and soon I felt a painful pang against the back of my head.

"Wha-"

My eyes slowly drew closed and knees grew weak as I fell forward and Atem securely wrapped his arms around me. He dipped down to where my knees were, cradeling me like a child he brought me up to his horse, he managed to get me into sitting position and him just behind me. My head rested against his chest as he slowly rode back to the palace...

"What caused such pain on you?" he whispered to himself as he looked down and watched my sleeping form.

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review. Next chapter will be up soon! Till next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cheeky little-

"Zarabi punch harder!" Mother shouted as I swung another fist, I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"I'm trying!" my hair was tied together reaching my thigh, it made it difficult for me to punch without worrying that it would get in my face.

"If you don't manage to land one punch on me I swear-"

Punch!

Finally, I managed to land at least one fist in my mother stomach. I smirked and allowed my knees to fall, lightly wiping off some sand from my face.

Kick!

She'd hit me just under my jaw making me fall backwards and onto the hot sand, the bright side was the sand broke my fall... the bad side was that I hadn't planned to be kicked so hard before that I bit the side of my cheek and it bled. I sat up to look at mother and rubbed my jaw.

"That hurt!"

"It's called a kick Zarabi, that's generally what they do." She rolled up her sleeves "Get up, you have a lot to learn."

"You said that if I landed one punch I could have the rest of the day!" I crossed my arms over my chest, we'd been living in another village for the past five years though we can't actually say we're part of the village as we live outside of it.

"I lied," mother replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"That's not fair!"

"It's called being a mother, I'm entitled to saying whatever I want and you have to believe it."

I stood up quickly deciding I wasn't going to do this anymore and walked past her, mother grabbed my wrist pulling me back to her.

"Where are you going? We're not done."

"It's called being the child; I'm entitled to not listening to your garb-"

Mother grabbed my hair and yanked hard on it bending me in her direction, she pulled out a dagger... my eyes widened, she wasn't really going to kill me was she?! I mean she's threatened to before and there was that time with the poison berries...

"Mother, w-what are you d-doing?" I shivered as she brought her thigh up for me to lean my back on; I shut my eyes tightly.

She raised the knife and swiftly brought it down.

SLASH!

.

.

I waited a while with my eyes still closed; mother released me and allowed me to stand straight.

"Why are your eyes shut?" she asked sharply, I slowly opened my eyes and allowed my hands to roam over my body for any stab wounds.

She began walking away from me, with a roll of her eyes she continued towards the hut. I looked down at her hand to see something fluttering with the wind, my hands dove into my long hair-

My long hair-

What happened to my hair?!

I looked back at mother who was dragging the end of my hair behind her, my hair that once reached my thigh about one moment ago now reached my collar bone.

"What did you do to my hair?!"

"Don't be so bothered, it will grow back." she replied, "It was becoming a hindrance to your progress."

"Really how so?" I replied angrily only to have mother swipe her hand and pull me by the hair once again. Bringing her face closer to mine, she smirked.

"Like this," she replied before kissing my forehead and walking away. "Keep practicing, you might get better... hopefully"

I ran a hand once more through my hair and pouted, "You still cut my hair,"

I shifted to turn away and decided I'd practice my accuracy; I pulled out three miniature daggers and aimed for the centre of the log mother made me search for.

Thunk!

The first dagger landed a little off the bulls eye , I sighed and threw the other one.

Thunk!

Just a little closer Zarabi... I carefully measured the distance and force I'd need to use to hit the target.

Patience...

Patience...

I released the dagger and waited for it to hit...

Thunk!

"Hirana! Are you even listening to me?!" Yuriko shouted pulling me away from my day dream; I shifted my gaze unenthusiastically to her.

"What?" I scowled in response. Yuriko gasped and dramatically placed her hand to her chest; I rolled my eyes at her.

"I was thinking, we have only three more days and Atem still hasn't showed an interest in me."

"Perhaps he has none,"

"I can't be answered so!" she harshly replied, I shook my head at her.

"What if it is the truth my lady?" I queried only to be answered with silence.

I noticed how a tear drop fell from her face, my eyes remained emotionless. Two things I know mother beat the hell out of me were the only things I had left in me after the death of father and my friends.

Anger and Sympathy.

"Zarabi in this world there are two things you will forever live by: the first being that you trust nothing and no one. The second being that any emotion you hold could be the deciding factor in life and death; showing anger could lead to making a mistake and ultimately your death. Showing sympathy to an opponent would basically be asking to be killed." She continued "Zarabi, emotions are useless tools designed to bring about downfall."

"What of happiness mother?"

"Does that last forever?"

I maintained my silence and looked away.

"Excuse me, princess Yuriko." I slid towards the door, how was I supposed to mutter consoling words when I myself have never heard any. I gently shut the door behind me; it was far too early in the morning for this type of beginning.

I sighed deeply before turning around only to come head first against someone's chest. "Pardon me," I apologised without looking at who the person was, I began to walk past the person only to be abruptly pulled back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked unenthusiastically without looking at the person as now I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"I'd like to show you something," he replied before briskly letting me go and walking ahead.

Curiously I followed him as his strange behaviour was getting to me; he remained with a stoic expression. He had prepared two horses; already he had gotten on top of one. With not much of a word he urged me to follow behind.

"Don't follow too closely," he merely told me, to which I obliged.

He trailed slowly through the streets, people took notice and offered their greeting and bowed in respect. He'd occasionally smile at the people and even went to the extent of patting a young boy on the head, the boy remained preoccupied with having the pharaoh before him to notice his guardians urging him to them.

Atem placed a gold coin in the boys hand and continued away, I noticed how different the people were; they welcomed the pharaoh, respected him and were pleased with him.

Something I have never seen the people do for Yuriko.

We finally came to a stop and he got off the horse and led it to some water, I did the same and watched as Atem stroked the horse as it drank.

"You've said nothing this past hour, why?" He turned a penetrating gaze to me before he stopped stroking the horse.

"There's nothing to say," he answered

"Then why bring me out here,"

"To see," his eyes met my own, I found this very uncomforting and so I shifted my gaze back to the horse. He chuckled lightly then went back to stroking the horse.

"Yuriko is determined for your love." I said to him and watched as his expression changed.

"I know," he replied "But I have none to give her."

I waited a moment, allowing the wind to blow through, I shook my head at him as my tongue traced the insides of my mouth in anger.

"Then why had you asked for her to come?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow, his hand stopped stroking the horse and he looked straight at me.

"At first it was merely to preoccupy the council with thoughts that I considered marriage, the idea of actually marrying Yuriko was never my intention."

"And exactly what are your reasons for playing on her emotions so?" I asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

"First: She is a beautiful woman capable of making a great queen someday but... she's not the queen I intend to allow reign over Egypt. Secondly: She's has no experience in the real world-"

"And you do? Exactly what do you know about the real world?"

"That people come into the world with no one and leave the world with no one, the only person in this world that can help you is yourself. Some people never learn that lesson as they are pampered and blinded by money and-"

"Says the pharaoh," I replied with sarcasm, he makes himself seem so damn righteous and wise.

He remained silent and patted the horse; he exhaled deeply and looked back at me with fiercely determined eyes. It was a very strange feeling to be kept under his gaze but I couldn't look away, his eyes were enchanting. He took small steps as he walked towards me and before I knew it, he stood before me barely a foot away.

It was like the first time we met, the first time I stared into his eyes, the first time I heard his voice, standing this close to him wasn't new to me... though it felt like it. My heart raced and felt my throat dry, another strange feeling.

"A new jewel, perhaps you might want to hide this from me," I teased whilst I reached for the earring dangling from his ear but he caught my hand in his just before I reached it. His hand shook aggressively and my eyes stared into his, he had almost a threatening look on his face.

Before I was able to ponder further on it he pulled me to him as he abruptly crashed his lips on mine in a hungry kiss, funnily enough... I responded immediately. The caress of his lips, so soft and his mouth so warm, his hand remained within the depths of my hair as he kept me close to him.

When finally some bit of sense was knocked into me, I pushed away as though I had been burned, immediately turning my back to him.

"I'll tell Yuriko we'll depart in the next two days." I said to him before climbing on the horse and racing back to the palace, I hadn't spared a single glance back at his form in fear of the expression he had on his face.

As soon as I got back to the palace; I ran to my room ignoring Luna as she called my name, I collapsed on the bed.

I brought my hand to my lips.

I slapped my forehead with the other.

"Zarabi what are you getting yourself into?!" I spoke aloud then placed my hand to my necklace and sighed.

It really is too early to begin like this.

**So that was interesting, keep reading and review. And about the updating thing, I normally update when I actually have a chapter ready but it's all up to you guys; if everyone thinks tuesday will be best... I'm sure I can make a plan. Till next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Appearance.

I had just walked Yuriko to her room after a very awkward dinner that comprised of a silent pharaoh and a highly talkative princess with a touch of death glares from Priest Seto... how's that for appetising.

My feet pained me from such a long dreary day, even more so the disappointed look Yuriko just gave me as I told her that we have to head back in two days.

I smiled softly and bowed to a few guards standing patiently, Luna had already fallen asleep on her bed. I shook my head and pulled the blanket over her properly before walking to my bed; I pulled my shoes off and massaged my feet. "The trials of being a handmaid,"

Crawling into bed I pulled the blanket over me, I was never able to sleep on my side in fear that if someone attempted to kill me I wouldn't have enough time to react so I slept facing the ceiling. I stared up at the designs, tonight felt unusually different if not a little bit... bizarre.

My eyes slowly weakened and I allowed them to slowly shu-

Thud.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight, turning my head to Luna I noticed that her hand had hit the table beside her. Sighing in satisfaction, I slowly sank back down onto my bed and stared at the ceiling once more until my eyes shut.

Being drawn into sleep I shifted my head to the window.

Thud.

I slowly turned to Luna once more but... she hadn't appeared to have moved at all, I frowned and slowly sat upright. My eyes drifted to the door and I climbed out of bed and walked out forgetting to slip on my shoes.

Silence.

Not that I minded the silence, though it was very irregular as to why the guards that normally stood within close range seemed to have disappeared... I rolled my eyes; perhaps they had taken the time to play dice as they usually do.

That thought was quickly tossed away as I noticed a dark red stain on the ground; I crouched beside it and brought my finger to pick it up. I smudged it between three fingers...

Blood.

Perhaps someone is injured and I shouldn't make an issue of this-

"Don't be stupid Zarabi." I spoke to myself and rose to my feet; I slowly paced around the corridors of the palace. The silence growing more and more unbearable with each moment, faces of guards I'd usually see weren't present.

I frowned and gently paced around the walls, taking stealthier steps each second. A strangely familiar smell filled my nose bringing me to a stop in front of a door. I turned my head to it and walked over to the handle, twisting it slowly...

My eyes widened as I found the dead bodies of three guards, their blood painting a bloody image on the ground. Ironically my first impulse was to ready myself by removing my daggers within my dress. Spinning them around my fingers and shutting the door.

Don't ask me why I sleep with daggers, if I'm unable to sleep on my side for fear of being unable to react to foreign entrance- that's sort of self explanatory.

I came to find more blood drops on the floor, my eyes followed these drops and I came to a startling realization:

Yuriko!

My feet ran as fast as they could and I slammed Yuriko's door open, knives at the ready and adrenaline pumping through me. My eyes widened as I saw-

A slumbering princess.

She slowly sat up to stare at me confusedly, "Hirana, what do you want at this hour?" she asked me and I sighed in relief, I slowly slipped my daggers in the pocket I had made for easier access if need be.

I walked over to her bed and sat down, grabbing her hands in my own. "Forgive me my lady but we must find hiding, something is just not right, I came across-"

She gasped deeply and her eyes widened significantly, my eyes looked straight into hers and I could see the reflection of a shiny object within her eyes.

I quickly pushed Yuriko back to sleeping position on the bed and ducked as the silvery object which I found was now a knife hit the wall with incredible force that it remained engraved in it. My eyes turned back and narrowed.

Another knife came from the shadows, I barely dodged it as I moved out of the way, I winced from the bruise I had on my stomach... this one was taking far too long to heal. The knife lightly cut me just above my shoulder, blood slowly seeped through creating a small bloody stain on my white gown.

"AAh!" Yuriko pathetically screamed, I frowned at her cowardice. I clamped my hand on her mouth angrily.

"Shut up, Yuriko!"

I turned my attention back to see a man step out from the shadows with an evil grin plastered over his face. I narrowed my eyes as I took in his form: Light purple hair, a red coat that openly revealed his muscular chest and a four stitched scar under his right eye.

He played with a knife in his hand; I readied my daggers again to receive a startled look from Yuriko as she watched the glimmer from both knives, I made myself a shield for Yuriko and guarded her.

Reasoning: I will never know.

"Who are you?" I asked and brought myself into fighting position.

"There's no point giving my name to someone who's about to die," he replied and took a step closer, I took a step back.

"Unfortunately I hadn't planned on dying this early, we'll just have to settle for your death." I replied and watched as a smirk grew on his face. "Which brings me to another question, what do you want?"

His eyes switched from me to Yuriko who was safely behind, "I hear she'd go for a lot, I'd prefer to keep her and get a ransom."

"You don't look so petty," I spat and watched as he snickered. "Who are you?" He continued to snicker instead of answering me, which in turn aggravated me even further.

"You won't answer me who you are but would gladly tell me of your plot, but yes Princess Yuriko would go for quite a lot of money and so..." I lowered my daggers and looked directly at him. "...I want in,"

The man quirked an eyebrow at me; I merely smirked.

Yuriko gasped behind me, "Hirana!"

"Quiet Yuriko, I was growing sick of you in any case." I spoke and turned my attention back to the man "What say you, we split the money and get rid of her later?"

He nodded his head firmly and I stepped aside, allowing him full access to collect Yuriko. He managed to get close enough that I was behind him.

I aimed my dagger for his neck and threw it at him; in all the years I trained with mother, I knew I was most accurate with daggers and could never miss a target but... he merely tilted his head and caught it between his fingers with ease. He slowly turned back to look at me, he smirked and threw the knife back...

A piercing screamed sounded through the room as I remained still on my feet, my hand shifted to my stomach and felt the blade protruding from it. I found something warm seeping through, my eyes followed to glance at what it was.

Blood.

My blood.

**That's a wrap for this chapter people; hope you like it so far! Till next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Impossible

Blood.

My blood.

I breathed in and out before staring straight at the man with a shocked expression plastered on my face; I quickly pulled the dagger out of my stomach and tossed it to the ground. The ring from the blade connecting with the tiles filled my ears and I watched as it sprayed small drops of blood. I clutched my wound with a wince as more blood seeped through.

I could barely feel a thing.

No pain at all.

Lies.

My eyes flickered to the highly amused man who quirked an eyebrow at me. I bit back the pain as I lifted my left leg to kick him in the face, unfortunately he caught my leg but was no match for the punch that reached him in the gut.

He bent forward and I used my knee to knock him backwards. He released a grunt before turning his head to spit some blood out, I stared at him disgustedly.

"I ask a favour of you." He said to me with a snicker; I smirked.

"Oh? What is it?"

He turned to stare at me with an intense glare, "Send my regards to Osiris,"

There was an ever growing blood stain forming on my dress, my vision varying at times. I shook my head and ignored it.

He walked over me; he brought his fist forward and punched me on my wound. The pain reached near unbearable but I could hardly manage a scream at the pain I felt.

Why hadn't I moved?

When I managed to collect myself I staggered a bit before looking up at him. "You coward, you'd hit me on my wound."

"It's called, using your head,"

He pulled me by my hair and brought me face to face with him, I gritted my teeth in pain and frustration.

He smirked; I cringed.

"You're twisted," I spat only to receive a smirk. "Then again, I've never been to normal myself either,"

He brought a knife to my neck and allowed it to roam over my throat; he had his hands still within my hair keeping me close to him. I gritted my teeth at the fact that he could kill me at any moment but merely pausing for effect.

It was only then that I noticed the way he stared at me intently, the blade in his hands now shaking very lightly. He held a frown on his face before pressing the blade closer to my neck.

"What is your name?" he asked or rather commanded.

"I need not answer if I'm to die,"

The man's eyes travelled from my eyes to the rest of my body, he paused a moment and I watched as his eyes grew wide and he slowly pulled the blade back. He looked to the ground confusedly as though he were trying to process something; he then loosened the grip he had on my hair. Yuriko had remained static on her bed during the course of events as she watched what happened.

My vision swirled and knees buckled, bringing me to the ground in kneeling position, I could metallic taste of blood filled in my mouth. The man before me stared down at me with wide eyes before the door burst open, my blurred gaze sat on the people at the door.

"Bakura!" One person hissed, as soon as I had turned my gaze back up to the man now known as Bakura but realized...

...he was gone...

All that left imprint of his presence was the wind that blew the curtains by the balcony, I slowly rose to my feet but cringed in pain before falling back only to be caught in the arms of someone before impact. The person laid me on the ground lightly, I could barely make a clear image of anything or anyone anymore. More blood pooled out slowly and I gritted my teeth with a hiss, I hand brushed through my hair.

"Don't move," the person ordered, "Seto, call on a healer at once,"

I tried to sit up once more, painfully so, but a hand held me down causing me to furrow my eyebrows, "I'm fine," I said rudely before pushing the hand away.

"Really?"

"Ye-Aaaargh!" I screamed as the person placed a hand to the wound and pushed down hard on it, I fell back to the ground and found I was growing weaker.

Before that, I felt a light kiss on my forehead and then a gently touch to my cheek, I took slow and deep breaths before allowing my heavy eyes to slowly shut, giving in to the urge to sleep.

Bakura sat on the roof of a house, spinning a gold necklace around his finger as he stared at it intently; he turned his head back to the far image of the palace. "...Zarabi..."

**Short chapter, I know but I wanted to get it up as soon as I could. Thank you all for the reviews and StarGlow, I tried to incorporate your idea as much as I could without changing the flow of the story****,**** thanks for your input! Till next chapter!**** Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I begin, bear in mind that this chapter is going to be a flash back to ****Zarabi's**** memories, also note that I may change from saying Bakura to Tozokuo, they're the same person. Oh and I updated before time because I won't be updating this story the rest of this week and possibly next depending on the reviews I get. Happy reading!**

Chapter 12: Memoirs of an orphan.

I held both my arms out as they both held cups filled with hot water above my palm, another cup was situated at the top of my head also filled to the brim with hot water.

This was my punishment for being 'cheeky' as mother would say.

"Idiot, who does she think she is? Making me stand out in the hot sun with hot cups- ouch!" I winced as hot water spilled from the cup and onto my fingers, I tried to turn my head to blow at it but the cup above my head shook and a little of the hot water spilled on my head. "Oww!"

"Is that an apology I hear?" mother sat under the shade of a tree and used her hand as a fan, I frowned at her angrily before pouting.

"No," I firmly answered only to receive a chuckle, she stood from her position and picked the pot of hot water up. She walked up to me removing the cups, I released a sigh since my burden was lifted but mother simply tossed the water aside and told me to stretch out my arms again. I stared at her wide-eyed, this wasn't even humane.

"I can't do any more," I moaned and tried to massage my arms, "Look, my arms are killing me already,"

"Zarabi, I wasn't asking you," she stared me down before pulling my arms out, "I was telling you,"

I groaned as she filled the cups with hot water once more, she retreated back to the shade of the tree and continued to stare at me. "I hate you,"

"I know," she replied with an uninterested voice before a smirk grew on her face and soon she burst out laughing, I tried to contain my own laughter by looking down but failed miserably at it and chuckled lightly whilst still being careful not to shake the cups I held. Mother stood up slowly before walking to me, she removed the cup above my head and kissed my forehead gently before placing the cup back. "How old are you now Zarabi?"

"13 and old enough to not be getting stupid kisses on the forehead anymore," I replied only to receive a smile, mother placed her hand under my chin and placed another kiss on my cheek. "Moooom!"

"You have a guest,"

"Wha-?"

Mother slid her finger away and walked towards the house, leaving me to stand there. I heard footsteps travel towards me until a face came right in front of my own. I gasped and almost fell back but found a frown form on my face as to who it was.

"What do you want? I'm busy," I rolled my eyes and stared at the person angrily.

"I can tell," Bakura replied sarcastically, "Hey, how about we go have some fun in the street?"

"Can't you tell?" I feigned happiness, "I'm having enough fun right here!"

"Come on, I wanted to show you something," he persisted.

"What is this 'something'?"

He leaned closer to me and whispered "I'll show you if you come,"

"I said I'm busy, go away," I slowly turned around only to have Tozokuo follow me, he had his hands in a prayer motion.

"Please,"

"Fine, on condition that you pick that dagger over there..." I said to him and looked down at it for him to follow my eyes, he nodded his head and rushed to it. He picked it up and waved it to me.

"This one?"

"It's the only one there," I mocked him with a roll of my eyes. "But yes, that one. Now see that target there? Shoot it through the piece of wood,"

"Shoot it through?" he tried to confirm.

"No, just eat it why don't you? Of course I said shoot it through!"

I smirked as I knew he'd never be able to do it, he barely knows how to even hold one properly.

He nodded weakly before turning to the target; he raised his arm and swiftly brought it down. I watched the flow of the dagger; it was moving fairly accurately and quite swiftly considering the angle at which he threw it from. I tilted my head as I watched the blade glide through the air. It reached the target and nothing more than a crack could be heard.

I smirked, "I knew you wouldn't-"

My eyes widened as I took a closer look and realised that the dagger had torn a hole through the target, hitting the bull's eye and even going as far as engraving itself within the tree behind it.

"Whoa..." I whispered as I remained in awe of what just happened, Bakura on the other hand wasn't fazed much, he simply grabbed my arms causing me to drop the cups I had to the ground. Thankfully they didn't shatter as the sand broke their fall, despite having Bakura pull me behind him I remained looking back at the tree and dagger pointing out of it.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" he asked and continued running, dragging me behind him. "Oh, the thing with the daggers? It's easy once you- come on we'll climb from here,"

I stopped as he reached a hand to grab onto a large rock; I blinked a few times then placed an arm on my hip. "I am not climbing up there again, last time I did that I almost fell off,"

Tozokuo looked down to me with his violet eyes; he shook his head with a smile before reaching for another rock. "Last time you almost fell off because you didn't listen when I said to hold onto me, come on,"

I reached for one rock hesitantly, "You're an idiot and if I fall off, I swear I'll kill you,"

"By all means," he replied and I could see a smug look on his face but ignored it as I focused more on climbing up here safely. My arms were already weak and pained from my torture. "Hurry or you're going to be left behind."

"I hate climbing," I moaned as I reached for a rock, "I hate you," I released a deep breath and reached for another, "And I hate this stupid mountain,"

"I can live with that," he smirked before reaching the top, he lifted himself up effortlessly and turned to look down at me, he held a bored expression on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and reached for another rock but Tozokuo held a hand down to me, I stared at it for a while.

"Come, I'll help you up,"

"Tch, like I need your help," I shoved his hand away with my own and reached for a rock but my hand slipped and I almost fell backwards but if it wasn't for Tozokuo grabbing my shirt at the last moment and pulling me forward I surely would've have died. My heart raced against my chest and I stared to a just as frightened Bakura, he reached his other hand to me once more.

This time I tossed my pride aside and grabbed his hand without a word, allowing him to help me lift myself up. We both dusted ourselves off and stood upright, the first thing that came to sight was a huge cave. I snapped my head to Bakura who simply smiled, "Pretty cool,"

"You're insane; I'm not going in there,"

"Okay then just wait outside," he shrugged and began to walk into the dark, dingy hole. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, I tried to hold a firm face but my hand shook slightly.

"You can't leave me here, what if the wind blows hard and I fall off?"

"Then come inside with me," he simply answered, I stared at the edge of the cliff then back at the cave.

Cave or cliff?

Cave or cliff?

"L-Let's go with cave," I answered to receive a small smile and we took slow steps into the dark void. Bakura traced his hand against the wall as we walked, I kept my hand glued to his shirt and stared around obsessively. Bakura noticed this and simply reached into his shirt; grabbing a dagger, he pulled my hand from his shirt and placed the dagger in my hand.

"There, now stop acting like a coward,"

"I'm not a coward! I just don't like dingy places!"

"If you say so, take a look at this," he stopped and stared at a wall, he traced over the strange pictures. I looked closely and noticed one of the images was Ra the sun god; I smiled lightly in awe then turned to see he was smiling down at me.

"This is so cool,"

BANG!

I shuddered in fright as we heard lightning strike, we walked to the entrance and a harsh wind blew us. Bakura pulled us back into the cave. "We should stay in, there's a storm coming,"

"I knew I shouldn't have come with you," I sighed before crouching against the wall, soon from thunder to lightning came the rain, and it was raining hard. Bakura came and crouched beside me, he stared at the rain with a frown on his face. I too frowned in confusion but placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Afraid of the rain?" I mocked him but he stared angrily still.

"Something's wrong," he answered.

BANG!

Another lightning strike, Bakura lifted his hand to the necklace around his neck; he kissed it before ripping it off. He handed it to me with his gaze still fixated on the rain.

"Wear it, it's for good-luck," he responded with a dry voice. I pushed his hand away with a chuckle.

"Why would I need luck, I'm as good as I can be already,"

He turned his head to me with a blank face, "Then wear it as a gift from one friend to the other,"

Something was very wrong, I could tell by the look he had on his face but nonetheless I took the necklace and tied it around my neck. He smiled before turning back to the rain, I sniffed a strange smell for this time of day and raised my gaze to see a light in the distance.

"Tozokuo, can you smell... smoke?"

He nodded his head before standing, I tried to stand but he motioned his hand for me to stay at my place. I nodded weakly but obliged. He stared out the cave and remained silent... very silent.

"Tozokuo?"

No response.

"Tozokuo?"

I stood slowly and walked to the entrance, I peered down the cliff and saw smoke rising and where there's smoke... there's a fire.

"Mom!" I shouted and began to climb down to our burning village. I ignored Bakura's lifeless look as he stared down, it was slippery and I could barely keep my eyes open as the rain beat against my body. The winds blew harshly, causing me to lose my grip. I fell backwards but used the dagger Bakura had given me to latch onto the softer bit of the mountain, I winced in pain as I looked down to see a huge cut on my thigh. A rock had sliced a good hole in my leg and blood came out profusely, I bit my lip and tried to reach for another rock.

"Zarabi!" Finally Bakura had said, on impulse he began to climb down after me, "Hold on!"

The rain had his hair over his eyes and I could tell he too was struggling to hold onto the rocks, I tried to keep going down despite the pain. I need to know that my mother is safe, whatever happened to me I don't care.

I reached the bottom before Tozokuo and waited a few moments anxiously as he came down as well, he stared at my injury for a while. "You're hurt-"

"Forget it; we need to find our parents!" I yelled and tried to walk but came crashing to the ground as the wound on my leg throbbed in pain and blood mixed with the rain. Tozokuo jumped to my aid and lifted me up, "Just lean on me,"

"T-Thanks,"

We trudged through the alleyway and found horses trudging through the streets; Bakura hid us against the wall as the horses went by. "The pharaoh's men," he whispered.

"Leave nothing and no one alive!" one man shouted and the people broke down door, screams could be heard and the cry of babies loomed.

"What's going on?" I asked in a hushed voice before wincing in pain.

"I-I don't know," he responded, "Let's go,"

We walked silently and unseen as we walked to Bakura's house which was closer than my own, the door was open and the lights on. Shouting could be heard and Bakura thought it best that we go around the back, as we entered Bakura stopped dead-still and his eyes widened. He dropped my arm as he went completely lifeless, a loud scream was heard and then silence.

"Bakura, what's wrong?"

Slash!

The sound of a sword hitting the ground was heard amongst other things, I limped to peer over Bakura's shoulder to see the most gut-wrenching scene ever.

Blood painted the ground and the dead bodies of Bakura's parents lay on the ground.

I placed a hand to cover his eyes but he shook it off and crashed to the ground on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Did you hear that?" a guard asked. "It came from the back,"

A gasp escaped my lips and I shook the grieving Tozokuo, he pushed my hands away, "Go,"

"Come on, we both have to get away, hurry,"

"No, get away from here," he stood and turned to me, he looked as dead as the people on the ground.

That's when I knew, the Tozokuo I had once known... was dead.

"Go," he replied harshly, I stared at him and shook my head, I reached a hand to him.

"We don't have time, we're friends right? And friends don't leave the other alone, so come-"

"Leave Zarabi," he replied angrily and pushed me out, I crashed onto the wet ground. Taking one more look at Bakura who turned away, I got up as quickly as I could in search of my mother.

"Mom!?" I shouted breaking through the door, I looked down to see blood stains on the ground and traced them all the way to the back where they stopped and mixed with the wet ground.

"Mother!" I shouted as I stared at her body displayed on the ground, she had a huge stab wound in her torso and blood dripped from her mouth, her black hair lay wet as the rain smothered her. I limped to her body and consoled her in my arms; I cried so hard and screamed louder than anything.

Whether or not I was heard didn't matter at the given moment.

The brown dye in my hair slowly dripped down my face as the rain washed it away, revealing my black hair.

I heard voices growing louder and immediately my eyes widened; I hugged my mother once more before dropping her body with a kiss to the forehead. "I love you mother, I'll be back someday,"

BANG!

That was the last thing I remember of Kul Elna... my home. Whatever Tozokuo's fate was, I will never know... but can only hope he survived the tragedy.

"She's lost a lot of blood, as is she is barely alive," Mahad shut the door, "Though for now all we can do is give her time and leave the rest to her,"

Yuriko shook violently and rocked back and forth, Atem leaned against the wall with his eyes shut and Isis shook her head. "I pray she see through the night,"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Silence

**I updated sooner because I realized I needed to make a few things clear:**

**Prithvi Singh: Firstly, please do not assume that it doesn't rain in Egpyt (though rarely due to it's climate that it hardly rains in summer) though it's not a shower and mainly nothing that big. Onto the trees: Egypt has many willow and palm trees. And finally onto her mothers persona: given the fact that Zarabi grew a portion of her life without her father, her mother took it upon herself to raise Zarabi into a strong woman. (No, her mother was not a drunkard, and nor do I want to consider recreating Zarabi's personality into a feminist.) Now also bear in mind that from the age of 13, Zarabi was on her own so her mother played no role further than that in making her the character she is now.**

**Review and tell me what name you guys want me to use other than that I'll stick with Bakura. **

"How was he able to come through?" Atem paced the throne room angrily; the level of rage built inside him was immense and fury evident by the frown on his face.

"Well your highness, we don't particularly-" a guard bowed in fear of what to say.

"FIND OUT!" Atem's voice boomed causing Yuriko to shudder in fright; he angrily massaged his temples before releasing a sigh, "Leave... all of you..."

Everyone present in the room departed through the door with not a single word... except for Seto. Atem casted him a firm glare before frowning, "Wasn't I clear enough Seto?"

"What exactly are you angry about?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"What do you-"

"Is it the fact that Bakura was able to prove the simplicity of him being able to access the palace or..." he paused as he tilted his head with no emotion present, "... is it the fact that that servant girl was near killed, Atem?"

With no response Atem turned his gaze forward, unblinking. "Both,"

"Atem," Seto walked towards the door and sighed, "I'll ask the healers for any improvement and report to you immediately,"

Atem shut his eyes elegantly and nodded firmly before being left to the silence of an empty room, he sighed heavily leaning his head back. He groaned internally and brought a hand to travel through his tri-coloured hair.

.

.

Seto paced through the corridors of the palace as he walked over to the room designated for the servant girl Hirana, he stopped short of entering as he heard whispering. He peeked into the room through the half opened door to see Yuriko, she sat on the side of the sleeping Hirana's bed. She was whispering something to the woman, but unfortunately Seto couldn't hear a thing.

After a moment more, Yuriko walked towards the door and barely noticing Seto, walked the opposite direction to where he stood, she appeared to be drying her eyes and ran down the corridor, lifting her dress lightly.

Confusedly, Seto walked into the room and casted his gaze on the sleeping form of the woman named Hirana that lay on the bed, her breathing unsteady as some moments she'd take a small breath and then wait a long while before taking another.

She looked sickly and lifeless.

.

.

"Atem," Yuriko whispered bringing Atem to lift his head lightly to her, he stared at her for a moment before nodding his head in acknowledgement of her presence. "I'm leaving today-now actually,"

Atem slowly opened his eyes to her, "Oh?"

"Remember the day you told me you could not give me your heart? I didn't understand what you meant then," she said and looked straight at him, "But I do now," she said to him simply before bowing her head and smiling before walking to the door, she stopped as she was about to leave.

"It would have been far easier if I at least knew how to compete with a servant girl," she whispered with an understanding smirk on her face.

Atem remained with a blank expression on his face but then his eyes softened on her and he nodded his head lightly, Yuriko smiled once more at him with a sigh and disappeared through the door.

Seto picked the blade that lay on the ground and laid it beside Hirana before staring out the window to catch a glimpse of a carriage riding out of the palace, Seto stared at the carriage a moment before his eyes set on Hirana and he smirked.

"You really are a mystery, thief girl,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Truth

**So I want say thanks to all ya'll who review for me! Much appreciated!**

**Prithvi Singh; Okay, let me rewind a bit here: Bakura attacked her unknowing of who she was at the time, it was only when he got a closer look and as I have several times mentioned her necklace, which was given to her by none other than himself that he realised who she was. Also reason as to why he didn't finish her off the first time around****.**

A warm breeze filled the room, gently brushing over my face as I lay on the bed with my eyes to the ceiling. Only a few minutes ago had I woken up and could barely find the energy to move a finger so I decided to remain in my fixed position, I'd occasionally turn my gaze to the night sky through the window.

"Such a peaceful night," I whispered before clenching hands into a tight fist as my wound stung a bit, I gritted my teeth painfully before the pain disappeared and I stopped tensing to relax a bit with a release of my breath.

Thud.

I narrowed my eyes but still remained unmoving in fear the slightest movement of my upper body may open the wound. The next sound was one that I'd been highly familiar with for most of my life... the sound of metal hitting against metal.

"You," I tried to sound angry but only a weak unthreatening sound left my lips.

"You're awake, Zarabi..."

That instant my eyes widened, I hadn't heard my true name leave the lips of anybody in a long time. I hadn't mentioned that name to anybody and how could...

"Who are you?"

The man who once stood in the shadows came forward, revealing his face once more this time without a dagger at hand. He held a deep frown on his face and eyes shut, now being able to see him so clearly made me realise that...

... he looked frighteningly familiar.

"How do you know me?" I whispered and he slowly revealed his eyes to meet my gaze. The scar running across his face caused a shiver to run down my spine. In a moments flash, he'd thrown a dagger in my direction-

Thud.

My eyes widened and I held my breath as the dagger had hit the dashboard, his perfect aim displayed by the fact that the dagger had engraved itself merely an inch away from my cheek. I turned my gaze to the newly engraved dagger at my side and found a shiny, gold item hanging from it.

My necklace!

I stared at it a moment my heart stopped beating for a moment and another shiver ran down my spine, I stared at it with my eyes widened before turning back to him.

Ba-

"-kura," I whispered, the frown on his face dissolved away and all that was left was a blank expression. "Is it really you?"

"I should be asking you,"

I painfully lifted myself from the bed, taking my time and gently easing myself so I wouldn't tear the stitches. My legs felt weak at first but then after a moment I was able to gain balance, I brushed a strand of black hair away before turning my gaze back to him.

My bare feet felt cool on the tiles beneath me as I took one step after the other towards him, my eyes never left his form, he looked so different compared to when last I saw him.

When last I saw him...

I stood right in front of him without a word, his eyes hidden behind his hair and no form of emotion on his face. At first I stared at him but then I lifted my right hand, slowly moving it towards his face but pulled back as I winced in pain.

I then lifted my left hand to complete what I had started and gently touched his cheek, a light smile crept on my face and I slowly shut my eyes.

My hand slid over his scar tracing the stitches; I furrowed my eyebrows, he tensed before sharply pulling away and stepping away from me.

"How did you-? Where were you all this time? What have you been doing? I searched for any survivors but you... oh Bakura,"

I pulled him towards me in a hug, I ignored the pain shooting through me as I embraced him, I rested my head against his chest and my one arm around his neck drawing towards me.

His entire body tensed and he made no movement to return the embrace, my eyes saddened as I stared at the wall.

"Bakura?" I asked concernedly. "What happened to you?"

"Come with me," he whispered, my hold on him weakened and I pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "Leave this place; stop serving under someone else,"

I released him completely and turned my back on him, chuckling lightly before moving to the curtains that blew with the wind. "I can't just leave and go wherever I want anymore... I've found reason to stay,"

Atem.

I turned my head down at the thought of him ran through my head and I remembered the moment we kissed. I forced the smile growing on my face away in order to hold a firm face.

"Whatever this reason is; may it keep you safe when I take down the pharaoh," he replied and I snapped in his direction.

"What?" I slowly walked towards him and held him by the shoulders, searching for his eyes, "Bakura, tell me I didn't hear you say you'd kill the pharaoh?"

Silence.

"You can't kill Atem," I whispered, "Your hands weren't meant to be stained with blood Bakura," I tried to reason with him.

"I'm surprised that you've had ample opportunity to kill the son of the man who killed our people, and yet done nothing." He brushed me off; I tilted my head in confusion and he smirked. "So you didn't know? Allow me shed light: You see those precious millennium items they have?"

Bakura leaned in and whispered into my ear, "They were created through sacrificing our village; everyone you knew was brutally murdered to create them... even your mother."

I felt the life drain out of me and simply stared at him, "You're... lying..."

"Perhaps when you come to your senses, you'll be able to see the truth for what it really is," was the last thing I heard Bakura say before he disappeared leaving me in my shocked state.

All seven millennium items...

...made from...

...the blood of Kul Elna...

A single tear ran down my cheek as I stood still with my eyes widened.

"Atem,"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Disappearance.

A single tear ran down my cheek as I stood still with my eyes widened.

"Atem,"

I clenched my fist then slowly walked to my bed, pulling the necklace from the dagger I held it safely in my hands and walked to the door; I pulled it open and walked out. I slowly made my way to the maiden's room, carefully making sure to escape the eyes of all guards present.

I opened the door to my room to find Luna sleeping soundly on the bed; I shut the door behind me silently and moved to the case I had brought with me. I winced as I bowed down to pick it up, I grabbed my old clothes; the one's I'd worn back in the days where I was a thief. I removed my gown and allowed it fall to the ground whilst I replaced them with my other clothes. I tore a piece of my gown and used it to tie my hair up, I turned back to the case and pushed aside more dresses to find my daggers hidden underneath the pile.

One by one I picked them and placed them securely within the bag I had created for then and wrapped it around my waist. When I had turned around, I came to see my reflection in a mirror and tilted my head.

Was I going to become a thief again?

Was I really going to help Bakura take down Atem?

"**You see those precious millennium items they have?" Bakura leaned in and whispered into my ear, "They were created through sacrificing our village; everyone you knew was brutally murdered to create them... even your mother."**

I clenched my fist painfully such that the necklace I wore nearly tore through my flesh.

Yes.

With that final thought I opened the window and climbed out, with one more glance at the slumbering Luna, I shut the window allowing her rest.

My gaze turned up to Atem's balcony and I scowled before wincing in pain, I climbed down to the bottom and stealthily climbed over the palace walls and out of the village. As soon as I had stepped onto the ground a hand pulled me to them and clasped the other over my mouth, my eyes widened in shock and I screamed through the person's hand.

"Shh," the person cooed, I turned a glance up at Bakura then sighed in relief before nodding. "Come this way,"

I nodded my head before following behind him, he had two horses tied and waiting. Bakura climbed over one and I did the same over the other.

"What's your plan?" I questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"We'll be robbing a tomb pretty soon," he answered before charging ahead of me, I rolled my eyes and followed behind him into the night.

Dropping my necklace, I turned back to glance at the gold chain laying on the sand and sighed before turning forward and continuing on my way.

.

.

.

Luna walked to Hirana's room and glanced concernedly when she found the door open, she then smiled brightly at the thought that Hirana was awake and well. She ran to the door and pushed it to allow herself view.

"Hirana!"

Empty.

Luna's eyes then came to settle on the dagger engraved in headboard, she gasped deeply and ran out the door, she carried her feet as fast as she could.

She abruptly slammed the doors open, her brown hair now untidy and lashing in every direction. Everybody present in the room turned to her with a frown; she ignored them and on impulse turned to Atem.

"Pharaoh! Hirana's- she- she's gone!"

The frown on Atem's face dissolved away revealing wide eyes; he stood from his throne and walked to the woman.

"Are you sure of this?"

Luna bowed with her hand clasping her chest; she'd ran all the way there forgetting to draw breath. She nodded her head vigorously, Atem walked past her and out the door with his cloak flailing behind him. The other priests hurried behind him.

Nobody dared speak as Atem surveyed the room; he pulled the dagger out of the headboard with one pull. He analyzed it and placed it on the stool, he acknowledged that there was no blood anywhere and clearly that no physical altercation had occurred.

"Search the palace,"

**Short chapter I know, had to update so it's better than nothing right... anyway... Till next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Surprise.

I sat on the floor with legs crossed at my old house, with a sigh I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small pouch filled with coins and held it firmly in the palm of my hand. The sound of the coins tapping against each other filled my ears this day and I smirked before finding the will to stand from my comfortable position.

I grabbed a thin white cloak to cover myself with and slowly moved out the door, as I walked through the dirt road I pondered on why I hadn't seen Bakura the past five days. My hand slid to my wound and lightly grazed over it, I winced but shrugged and pulled my hand away. I stopped by a vendor who was just about to close for the day and bought grapes and dates; I wasn't in the mood for bread.

The old woman stared at me intently as she took the money, "Have I seen you before, child?" She brushed a strand of white hair away from her face; she looked so tired and weak but yet a strong, familiar quality surrounds her.

"I doubt it," I answered her but she continued to stare intently at me, feeling uncomfortable I pulled away and said a short goodbye, I turned my back on her and proceeded to walk; I stopped and took a better look at her and realized she looked a bit familiar...

"**Now there are guards stationed all over the area, there is a door in the back it will lead you out. Use it." The old woman said to me and urged me through the door. **

"**Why do you help me?" I asked her and she smiled to me.**

"**You reminded me of my daughter," **

**I cringed "I shouldn't," **

"You've grown Zarabi," She continued.

I stood still and stared back at the woman from the corner of my eyes, she continued to pack away. "I have no idea of whom you speak of, old woman," I replied and took another step in my own direction.

"It is not wise to cast the name your mother gave you from your veins,"

"You must have me confused,"

"Zarabi; daughter of the late Zahira. I'm not confused, child." She said with a smile, "Of all the things I could forget, I'm sure I'd remember the face of my daughter's daughter pretty well,"

My eyes widened as I slowly turned to this woman, 'daughter's daughter' she said. I stared at her as she reached for a rope to bring the hood of the stall down; she had one hand on her back as she reached up, she groaned as she reach up.

My hand rested on hers as I pulled the rope down for her, she stopped reaching allowing me to aid her. I could feel her gaze on me as I pulled the hood down and a warm smile present on her face.

"Forgive me, grandmother," I whispered before bowing at her feet.

"For goodness sake, stand up; you'll dirty your clothing down there." She proceeded to walk into her small house; she opened the door and waved me in. I stood from my position on the ground and walked in after her. My eyes scanned the walls looking for some sort of colour or decoration but found none, a brown cloth covered the table we sat at. She placed a cup filled with water in front of me, I smiled up at her as she took a seat across from me.

"I presumed you and your mother had both died in the massacre,"

"No, just mother, I survived," I stared down at the clear liquid with a smirk, "But grandmother, how'd you-"

"I left Kul Elna when you were the age of seven, after your grandfather passed; I found my heart just wasn't there anymore."

I nodded my head at her, she waved me over to herself, slowly standing from my seat I walked to her and knelt to her level. She pulled me into a tight embrace and brushed her hand over my head, gently stroking my hair.

I felt a warm fluid run down my face and eyes bolted.

Was s-she crying?

I rubbed her back with glossy eyes, "A child should never die before the parents, I wish I could have said the same about your mother," she whispered in my ear.

I pictured mothers smiling face as she'd brush a strand of hair away from her face.

I smirked before pulling away and bringing my chair closer to grandmother, we simultaneously brushed a strand of hair behind our ear. I stared in shock before she giggled, "Old habits become hereditary,"

I bowed my head with a light smile, "You haven't led a very fortunate life, have you?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "Though, if you ask me; you've grown well. Do I owe it to your mother and her hazardous ways of teaching?"

I laughed with her, "Thanks to her, I've managed to survive in this world,"

Her laughter died down at that and her face softened before she stood and walked to place her cup down, I stared at her a moment. "She was always so reserved and distant... that was until she met your father, a humorous and highly sarcastic man,"

I scratched the back of my head with a nervous laugh.

"You remind me of both of them," she turned back to me with an affectionate smile, "Which brings me to another thing: when are you getting married?"

"Grandma!"

"At least tell me there's a prospective," she laughed.

**Before I was able to ponder further on the look upon Atems face, he pulled me close as he abruptly crashed his lips on mine in a hungry kiss, funnily enough... I responded immediately. The caress of his lips, so soft and his mouth so warm, his hand remained within the depths of my hair as he kept me close to him.**

"Aah, so there is someone?" grandmother smirked; I shook my head vigorously with a grin on my face. I turned my gaze to the open window to stare at the setting sun, it was getting late...

"Be sure to greet tomorrow," grandmother stood from her seat and walked down the corridor.

"No- I don't want to leave yet, it's- just-"

She raised her hand before turning to smile warmly, "I'm tired,"

With a nod of my head I watched her disappear, I made sure to shut her door properly before leaving. A smile crept on my face as I thought back to grandmothers words; I shook my head before jogging lightly. I looked down to my hand and realized the grapes and dates I had bought weren't there anymore.

I probably left them with grandma.

"Well she can't eat-" I was cut short by a hand violently grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a corner, my head rested close to the persons back.

The tip of my dagger pressed against the person's abdomen, I released the pressure and pulled away. "Bakura if you keep doing that, next time I'll stab you... repeatedly,"

He chuckled lightly, "We need to get rid of Atem this night, Zarabi,"

My eyes widened at him, it was as though the words that slipped out his mouth were of a different language. "What?"

"We're going to rid Egypt of its current pharaoh this night," he firmly answered and gazed down at my nervous form, "Zarabi, why do you seem indecisive? You aren't planning on turning your back now, are you?"

"Of course not! But why this night? Why not another? Why so rushed?"

Bakura propped an eyebrow, "Is there a problem with tonight?"

"N-No, but why go for the head first if we can just go for the body? Lets rid of one of the priests as a warning-"

"Why lengthen the process?"

"It's just-" I sighed deeply before turning back to him with a fierce look in my eyes, "We can't kill Atem because... because I-"

**Everyone just chill and wait for what happens next chapter. Will try update sooner, sorry for late update this week.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Murder.

**Rygirl235: Oh gosh! I am so so sorry! I didn't see your review until this afternoon, so I worked extra hard on this one just to make it up to you! Happy belated birthday and as a treat I'll make sure the next chapter is up by Thursday just for you!**

"It's just-" I sighed deeply before turning back to him with a fierce look in my eyes, "We can't kill Atem because... because I-"

"Because you?" he prompted, I stared into his eyes a little longer.

I chuckled lightly, "Nothing, this night it is,"

He nodded his head and walked towards the crowd, I watched as he disappeared then turned my gaze to the ground beneath me.

We couldn't kill Atem.

My hands shook at my sides just by the thought of driving a dagger through his heart; I brought my fingers to form a fist to stop the shaking.

.

.

.

Bakura stood leaning against a wall opposite the palace barrier, I swallowed before walking up to him. I tied my hair and brushed away any loose strands away from my face, he slowly opened his eyes as I approached.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, I frowned in response.

"I thought you were going to do it,"

"I'll be waiting, you call me when you need back up," he answered.

"You're crazy, I'm not going to go in there and drive a knife through the chest of the man I lo-" I raised my voice but bit my tongue as I realized what I was going to say. Bakura presented a dagger in front of me.

"Make it clean and fast, he's probably asleep now," Bakura held a hard look on his face... almost threatening.

I shakily reached for the dagger, Bakura nodded firmly before aiding me in climbing over the wall; by the time I got over my arms were screaming in pain but I ignored it and stealthily walked along the walls to escape sighting by the guards.

I stopped behind a pillar when I looked up to see Luna opening a window; she stared out of it a moment then yawned before moving back into the room. I released a sigh and my eyes scanned for Atem's room, his curtains blew out and allowed clear view inside.

Why did he leave his windows open! Ra, that's like asking to be killed!

I grabbed a brick and held onto it securely before lifting myself up, I always hated climbing and half the time all I ever do is climb over stuff. I jumped across and onto the balcony; with a wince I placed my hand over the wound. I really was pushing it...

I tightened my fist around the dagger at hand, gently pushing away the curtains, my heart beating violently against my chest and the evening breeze wasn't doing anything to calm me down only serving as a scolding for what I planned to do.

I scanned the room with my eyes and truth be told: he was sleeping...

I spun the dagger around my fingers as I remembered the night I crept in here the first time, thought back then it was to steal my necklace back- it couldn't be stealing if he stole it from- oh never mind.

But this time, this time... I'm here to kill him...

I analysed his sleeping form, his breathing paced and eyes shut peacefully. His chest bare and unscathed, my heart skipped a beat at the sight.

Gather yourself Zarabi!

I swiftly pulled the dagger to his throat-

But stopped.

My face was merely a small distance from his and dagger directly under his chin; I gritted my teeth in frustration.

Why can't I do it?

My fist clenched on the dagger, it was as though a barrier preventing me... but there was none. My shaking hand wouldn't allow me; I pulled back and traced the cold dagger over his bare chest. I placed the tip of the dagger directly over his heart, all I needed to do was push down and it would all be over.

My heart throbbed against my chest relentlessly, my throat clenched and for a moment I believed time had stopped.

All I needed to do was push down.

I pulled away angrily and brushed a hand through my already tied hair, I massaged my temples as I tried to find the strength to do this.

I paced around the room with the dagger spinning around my finger, for some strange reason; memories of my adolescent years surged through my mind...

Memories of how I lived as an orphan after the massacre...

"I'd spend night's without a single thing to eat after the massacre, I was forced to either fend for myself or die. And why? Because of your father and his desire for the millennium items!" I muttered aloud as I turned to face Atem's sleeping form.

"It should be so easy for me to just kill you right now," I walked towards his bed, placing the dagger beside his chest, "I just can't find it in me to do it because... because I love you Atem,"

A tear slid from my face and onto his cheek, Atem bolted upright and pulled me into a tight hug. I remained still as my eyes widened in surprise and heart stopped for a moment, he pressed my head to his shoulder and tightened the embrace with a kiss on my temple.

"A-Atem,"

My hair dropped down from the string it was tied to, and framed my face. Atem stroked my head affectionately, I remained with wide eyes.

"Y-You were awake all this t-time," I asked.

Atem coughed lightly and a familiar smell filled my nose; I felt a warm liquid coated my hand, I turned to look down...

Blood!

Atem's blood!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Challenge.

**As promised, happy readings everybody!**

"Y-You were awake all this t-time," I asked.

Atem coughed and a familiar smell filled my nose, I felt a warm liquid coat my hand and looked down...

Blood.

Atem's blood.

I gasped, staring down at this. My gaze snapped to Atem who was smirking, he began taking deep breaths; I slowly pulled my hand from the dagger that impaled him. He clenched onto the dagger and ripped it out of his chest with a painful groan, he tossed the blade to the ground; I stared at my blood coated hand and felt my entire body run cold.

A thud could be heard as Atem collapsed onto his bed, "Atem!" I shouted and used my arm to pick him from his pillow; some of the blood that was on my hands ran into his hair.

I need to find someone to help him!

**I** need to help him!

I stripped a piece away from my shirt but then decided to remove the entire shirt together, with only my white shirt beneath, I placed the top I removed over his wound. I moved closer to him, aiding him in sitting upright, I placed his arm over my shoulder and stood up with him-

"What are you doing...? Zarabi?"

I snapped my head to Bakura who was leaning against the wall with eyes shut, Atem weakly turned to glance over his shoulder; he tried to clench his fist as far as I could tell but was unsuccessful.

"I'll deal with you later, I have to help him or he'll d-"

"-thinking about it now... perhaps I shouldn't have overestimated you, I should have been the one to do it." he stated calmly before opening his eyes. I supported Atem as he hung his head low.

"I'll deal with you later," I told him before feeling a dagger slice the ends of a bit of my hair away and engrave itself in the wall ahead of me. I turned to him with an angry stare, "Bakura, I don't want to fight you,"

"There won't be need for a fight if you do what was agreed upon,"

"I'm not going to kill him,"

"You don't have to, he's already injured... leave him to die," he answered before lifting himself off the wall.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," I spat and took a step with Atem.

"It's alright t-to d-do a-as he s-says," Atem whispered to me with a lifeless gaze.

"You be quiet and let me deal with this," I told him.

He nodded with a light smirk and hung his head once more, I only noticed when a glimmer caught my eye that another dagger was thrown and heading straight for Atem. Impulsively I reached under Atems shoulder to grab it...

"Aargh!" I winced as it cut into my hand, the tip of the blade lightly touching Atems bare back. I bit down on my lip and turned a gaze to Bakura who had an evil glint in his eyes, realizing this was becoming serious I placed Atem back on the bed and turned to both my bloodied hands. I cleaned them on my clothes and pulled another dagger from my pouch.

"We'll be done in five minutes," I whispered to Atem whose eyes were shielded by his hair, "Put pressure on the cut until then,"

I turned back to Bakura, never in my wildest dreams had I thought I'd have to battle against my best friend but if it means protecting Atem-

-then I'm sure I can make an exception.

I charged at him only to receive a kick to the chest and fall onto the ground, I grunted angrily, well if that's how the first five second of this goes on then there's no hope for me... yet.

"**Zarabi, maintain concentration!" **I remembered how mother would often shout this to me in attempt to teach her stubborn daughter how to maintain calmness in any situation.

With a soft smile and a new found determination, I stood and charged at him once more. This time with a kick to the face that hit my mark, he turned his head to the ground before I used the dagger to slice away at his chest. It was nothing major, it wouldn't scar, just something to keep him a little busy for a while.

I sighed for a moment, then took a step towards Atem but was harshly pulled and slammed against the wall, the intensity of the slam couldn't even be described; I could barely manage a shout as Bakura had his hand around my throat.

"B-Bak-!"

I thrashed in attempt to pry his hand away from my throat but he held firmly and tightly; I gasped for breath as my vision started to blur, in complete desperation I reached for my weapon pouch, Bakura noticed this and moved to reach for the pouch with his other hand still firmly over my throat. He pulled my daggers out and dropped them to the ground, the sound of metal beating against the ground fill my ears and I turned one more glance at Atem before my vision slowly began to darken.

I weakly lifted my hand to place over Bakura's hand that was currently situated on my throat.

I can't...

-I can't...

I can't p-pass ou-

Crash!

I felt my body was released and I drop to the ground; coughing as I tried to breathe in, my throat yearned for something to drink; I slowly opened my eyes to see broken pieces of wood on the ground and a collapsed Bakura. Atem stumbled over to me with the legs of a once whole chair in his hands, blood ran down his chest from his open wound yet he still offered me a hand.

"Atem," I whispered whilst standing; he smirked at me before he released a sigh and collapsed onto my shoulder weakly, my gaze softened on him. "Let's get you help,"

I could feel he tried to smile over my shoulder, we walked slowly to the door and I aided him as he stumbled.

"Your highness!" guards rushed to his assistance, pulling him away from me. I stumbled as I was harshly shoved from his side but found my feet, I tilted my head at this but slowly turned towards Atem's room remembering that Bakura was still there and unconscious.

I made sure I was unseen as I entered again; I moved towards his body, checking his pulse at first then struggling to lift him up I decided to drag his body towards the balcony, perhaps he'd wake soon and see himself out. I placed him in sitting position against the wall and stripped yet another piece of my clothing off to wipe some of the blood behind his head away.

You tried to kill me...

"... but none the less Bakura, you're still a dear friend of mine, take care..." I whispered before placing a soft kiss on his forehead and walking back into the room.

As soon as I had taken a step out the door, several swords were brought forth pointing directly at my throat.

"Hirana, what have you done?"

My gaze met the gaze of the priests who wore their millennium items, all staring at the blood on my body.

"No wait- I can-"

"Silence!" Seto shut me with a deep frown on his face, he walked through the guards and into Atem's room. Within a second he was out... a dagger at hand.

My dagger.

"Does this belong to you?" he asked.

"They're- I-"

"Yes or no?" he dictated casting his sea-blue orbs on me, anger present on his face. My throat ran dry and my eyes scanned the perimeter, with a melancholic sigh I shut my eyes and answered him.

"Yes,"


End file.
